On Broken Wings
by Rukia-K1
Summary: We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds? Collab Fanfiction with HbayAlay.
1. In Another World

_A/n: Alright so this is a collab work between a friend and I, HbayAlay, so expect to see this posted by her as well. Anyways this collab is between Batman and Avengers (with JLA characters on the side here and there). I am the Batman characters (as well as Nick Fury), and she is the Avengers._

_Also in this Jason is less of a jerk than he normally is in the comics. Let's just say, he has a heart xD_

_A lot of OOCness probably, so sorry._

_So yeah._

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_01_

_When We Wake_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

* * *

The first thing that Red Hood thought of when he woke up was that he was dead again. He was certain he was after feeling that piece of metal cut through him when he tried to help get his brother out of the burning building. Yet, it took him a moment to realize he was in some kind of medical room. He jolted up and then pushed off all of the equipment. He knew it wasn't the Batcave. He just knew it. Yet as he ran to the door all he heard was sirens as the door locked. Too bad they were dealing with a Bat. He pulled out a knife and proceeded to break down the door. He had to get to the other two younger brothers before anything bad happened to them.

Because he knew for a fact that this wasn't home.

* * *

Tony was the first to be awaken by the nagging noise of a battering ram. It was as if somebody was trying to break down a wall. He hadn't heard that noise since Loki had tried to break out of that "cage" they had put him in. That was when he tried to break out. . .but who would be trying to break out of the mansion? It was such a lovely place. What was he thinking? Somebody was trying to escape! He jumped out of his bed, and opened the door to the hallway. Who cared if he was in his underwear? Somebody was in a room somewhere, and was trying to get out.

That person succeeded. The alarms began to go off, and next thing he knew, there were two people walking next to him. To his left was the old guy, Rogers. To his right, ever ready Clint Barton, bow and arrow at hand.

The three followed the alarm to medical wing, where a person came at them. . .

* * *

Red Hood spotted people and instantly pulled his gun out, looking them all over. "Who are you?" He hissed as he took a step back, gun at ready. "And why am I here? Don't you know better than to kidnap one of the Batfamily?" He growled and then hissed again. "Where are my brothers?! I demand to know where they are!" He didn't know what these people were thinking. One wasn't even wearing pants or a shirt!

Tony desperately wanted to say something, but he wasn't really the warm and fuzzy type. He opened his mouth, ready to say the most sarcastic thing ever, but it was Rogers who spoke first.

"I am Captain Rogers, and these are some of my - coworkers. The one without clothes is Tony, and the other is Clint. We are here to help you. You were hurt, and we put you in the medical ward. We were trying to heal you. . ."

"And as for your brothers," Tony interrupted, "they are probably safe in rooms getting medical attention. Nobody else has tried breaking out, and I don't see why you had the need to leave so early?"

Barton rolled his see-all eyes. "_Don't_ answer that. This isn't somebody worst wasting your time with. . ."

Red Hood laughed then and shook his head. "O-oh god. You guys are...IDIOTS!" He laughed again. "Trying to keep my little devil of a brother sitting down when he has no idea where the Bat is? Oh like that will do well. He'll kill anyone he sees when he wakes up!" He was trying not to laugh...too much...but he couldn't help it. These people, kidnapping them and telling him this, were idiots. "And frankly, I'm not the type to listen to anyone I don't know. If you guys knew the Bat, maybe I would listen, but ask him. I don't listen at all sometimes."

"You should try it some time . . . listening. It is quite the craze here, maybe you might like it," Tony said quickly without another thought. It was beginning to get cold in there, and he was starting to wish he had at least grabbed a bath robe.

Clint rolled his eyes at Tony, again. "Says the guy who listens to _nobody,"_ he murmured to himself. He knew Stark had heard him, but the other man said nothing. It was the Captain who spoke next.

"You will grow to trust us sometime. It may be a while, but you will learn."

"Who knows," Tony added, "you may come to like us. I don't know about these guys, but your personality reminds me of somebody I know, and I am quite enjoying your stay."

Red Hood shook his head. "Sorry, but no." He responded. "I'm more of a loner. I work with the other Bats because having them die on me would really be a problem you know? And the Bat will probably try and kill me if I did let something..." He stopped almost instantly then. "Wait...No..." He finally realized what had happened...

_"Jason. I need you to listen to me...please... Get Damian out of here. Tim needs someone left... I'm not going to be able to get out of here Jay... My leg is broke, and I can't feel it... I... Jay... If I die here. You will be Batman... Please...get Damian and get out of here."_

Red Hood looked down. "Batman...wait...he...he...WHERE IS HE?!" He roared then. "WHERE IS MY OLDER BROTHER!" He was screaming, grief struck as he realized that his brother wasn't here... His brother wasn't anywhere near. With any luck...he was dead. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" He screamed again.

* * *

Robin jolted up when he heard Red Hood and instantly ripped off everything on him, getting to the ground before falling over as he landed on his leg. He growled, realizing that when Batman saved him he had hurt himself more than they thought. He closed his eyes. Where was Batman...where was...his brother?

* * *

Red Hood seemed to be in a fit of rage. Nobody seemed to know what he was talking about, or what had brought on the sudden mood change. Steve seemed to empathize with the boy, and stayed as calm as he possibly could, but Tony could see the fear in his colleague's eyes. He had not been expecting this. Clint was readying an arrow in case Red Hood came at them. Tony was just being himself, and stood in the middle of everything as if it were all a big joke.

"Excuse me for asking, but who is this 'Batman'?" Tony said. "Maybe if you could give us a real name, we could help you find him." Of course, he was being sarcastic and annoying. Not surprisingly, nobody enjoyed it.

"..." Red Hood seemed to just still when he was asked who his brother was. "..." He looked at them almost...horrified. "...Then...he did die...I couldn't...save him..." He whispered before hearing a crash and numerous curses. "!Robin!" He ran to the sound, turning it around and booking it to where Robin had struggled up and managed to get standing before he fell again, knocking his leg on the ground. He was still cursing when Red Hood slammed the door down. He stood for a moment before carefully walking over and kneeling by the small boy. "You alright?" He asked softly. Robin scoffed.

"Since when have you cared about me?" He questioned.

"Since I figured out I have to take-" He didn't get to finish before the 10 year old punched him and struggled up, screaming.

"Why do you have to take charge?! Batman is not-...Batman is..." He began to cry before he could finish and Red Hood slowly got up.

"...D-"

"No names...on...the...field..." The small boy whispered as he whipped away the tears. He never cried before...but...how could he not? The one person that didn't see him as a monster was...gone...

Tony was getting a bit annoyed now. First a stranger had set off an alarm to wake the whole residence, and now a _kid_ was interrupting what had been going on. And "no name on the field"? What was going on here?

The younger one looked like all the happiness in his life had suddenly vanished. Tony for once in his life understood, but that didn't mean that he was about to give that away. He just wanted to go to sleep. There wasn't anything important really going on anyway. As he was about to turn to leave, Rogers caught his eye, shooting him a look to make him stay. He really didn't want to, but there was urgency in those eyes that wouldn't allow him to just walk away. Clint had gotten rid of his weapon, and was trying to get to where the two boys were. He was talking quietly to them, almost as if he were their father, saying encouraging words quietly, and promising that they were safe and that everything would be alright.

All of them knew that wasn't true.

Robin saw the strangers and he instantly went to attack, only to be slammed down by Red Hood, who he promptly kicked in the gut. "LET ME GO!" He roared and the other growled.

"Robin. Clam. Yourself. Now." He snapped and the other glared but then crossed his arms and sat down, glaring still.

"I will only because /He/ said you were in charge." He hissed and Red Hood sighed, rubbing his gut where he was kicked, and hurt earlier. He sighed then and pulled Robin close.

"Just cry it out already...he wouldn't want you to hide yourself away..."

"S-shut up..."

"..." Red Hood didn't reply as the youngest Bat began to cry again. Anything Clint said, didn't seem to help. But then... Red Hood reached up to his mask, unfastening it slowly before he dropped it to the ground, leaving his hair and his eyes covered with a domino mask. The mask clanked as it hit the ground. He glanced back.

"...We're the Bat Family, heroes from Gotham City...left without...the head...Batman." He said then slowly. "I am...Red Hood. Anti-Hero, but I won't let harm come to my family. He is... Robin, the youngest at 10 years old. You may not know who we really are. To the original Bat, we swore we never would tell anyone unless we utterly and completely trusted them. You do not. I repeat. You do not have our trust, my trust...yet...and how the h*ll has Red Robin slept through all of this?"

"Because he is an idiot." Robin replied.

"_Finally_," Tony said. "We know who you are, and now, I bid thee good night." He stalked away, and nobody seemed to care that he had left. Nobody had even noticed. Clint was surprised; he didn't think he was really helping the situation along much, but felt relieved when the two revealed themselves. Maybe he wasn't the reason that they had done it, but he was glad to know that these kids weren't shrouded in mystery. And Captain Rogers in the back was silent, analyzing everything as best as he could. He wasn't sure if they were in a good situation or not, and wasn't about to ruin the moment. They had just learned some valuable information, and he wanted to learn more, but how was he to act upon it?

Realizing that Rogers had no intention of speaking, Clint spoke. "Maybe putting the two of you in different rooms wasn't the best idea. And we will find a way to get you closer to the other one you mentioned. It's two in the morning, and I _know_ that you guys need some rest. We can get you settled near each other, and in the morning we can bring you to see Red Robin. For now, let's just get some rest, 'kay?"

"...Bat's don't sleep often." The two responded at the same time, raising an eyebrow.

"Right about now we are usually in the prime of patrol, so many villains seem to like the early mornings to do the worst of things." Red Hood snorted. "Not like they ever learn we prowl in the mornings." He looked at them all. "And to add onto that, we don't sleep until at least 5, it's how we work." He rolled his eyes. "After all, you get used to sleeping little when you work at night after a full day."

The two didn't look at all tired either, they seemed perfectly fine.

Robin then added. "And I refuse to sleep. Without Gra-Batman here. I will not sleep." He crossed his arms, after rubbing tears away. He had nightmares a lot, and he often found himself sleeping in the same bed with his older brother who held him close and told him everything was going to be alright. Then he blinked and realized something, pulling out a sketch book that seemed to be hidden well. He moved and settled himself down and opened it. He looked at a picture before showing it to them.

"He is not here then right?" He whispered, showing the ink drawing of Batman, sketched like an expert and in the best of detail. He was standing on a roof, overlooking a town, a large 'Bat' in the sky, well an outline.

Clint was at a loss for words. These people, they were no more than children, but yet they talked of work, and of villains, and they refused to sleep. It didn't really make sense. Part of him felt like something was wrong, that someone had been using them as soldiers. How else would they be hardened the way they had been? The Batman they talked about seemed to be somebody they loved, so they couldn't have been forced to work for him as he would have guessed.

He wanted to make them sleep, to give them a place to feel welcomed. A place where they had no need for fighting exhaustion...They were hurt, but they refused to sleep and something about that didn't seem right. He couldn't argue, though. He didn't want to push them too far. He looked to Rogers for something, anything, but the Captain had nothing to say. Clint tried to be nice to the strangers once more with a single comment: "At least let me get you something to eat. Even bats have to eat.

"...but it's...early morning...and we had dinner...why should we eat now?" Red Hood blinked. Robin growled when his question was not answered and kept holding the picture up. Red Hood noticed and sweat-dropped before he then said. "By the way, don't p**s the little one off, he may be 10, but he's an ex-assassin." He said and sweat-dropped. "Don't question why alright? It's...stupid and complicated...well...complicated."

"Tt." Robin said the normal reply he said to anyone as he kept holding the picture up.

Now there was nothing left to say. Rogers and Barton locked eyes, and both realized that they had no idea what to do next. Clint broke the eye contact, and looked down at Robin. He wanted to ask what the drawing was of, but something about it didn't seem to be a good question to ask. Rogers was again just watching the other three people in the room, as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he nodded in Clint's direction, and left back to his room.

Clint said one last thing before he got up to go do the same. "Well if there is nothing that I can do for you, then I'm going to go back to bed."

"We need to know where Red Robin is." Red Hood replied. "Because I'm sure he will wake up soon, and when he does...it won't be a good thing for anyone." He sighed, thinking about the brain damage that the other had due to the Joker. He growled a little bit at that thought, but didn't say anything about it.

"..." Robin huffed before he put the sketch book away when they clearly did not answer his question before he walked over to Red Hood, and held his arms out.

"Kid, I'm not Bats. I..." He noticed the desperate look the other had and sighed, moving and picking the other one up. "Alright fine..." He mumbled and held him. "That better?"

Robin just closed his eyes and laid it on his brothers' shoulder.

Clint wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by leaving the children alone the way he was. He didn't really know them, but they were acting as though they could handle themselves. He wasn't quite so sure. They had been hurt, but yet they broke out of rooms in which they were actually safe! He didn't understand how they could be so mature; it was as if whoever "Batman" was had saved them of their childhood. Wait, that didn't make sense. He shook his head. It was too early in the morning.

"So can you bring us to Red Robin? Before he has one of his idiotic spells and thinks he needs to blow something up?" Red Hood questioned. Robin 'tt'ed' again and rolled his eyes.

"Todd, when does he not have a spell like that?"

"!Robin no names on the field!"

"Oh shut your mouth. It was just a single slip of the tongue, and you know I am right."

"How does _he_ stand you?"

"Because he cares." Robin hissed.

"...I never said I didn't care."

"Oh like you have cared Todd. Drake and I try to kill one another, your off trying to not get killed by cops, and Father thought I was a monster. I can say that."


	2. Worried For Our Little Brother

_A/n: We have a lot of this already done; just have to go through it and what not._

_So yeah._

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_02_

_Worried For Our Little Brother_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

* * *

Red Robin hadn't spoken at all, yet the other two Bats -who refused to go near one another at the moment-, knew he was awake. He was curled into a ball, crying to himself, the tears silent after they had learned they were a weakness in a fight. They were all feeling bad, knowing the their older brother was more than likely gone.

Robin had himself curled up in the corner, having been there the whole time, throwing daggers at Red Hood if he got anywhere near him, which had hit him a few times and caused a injury or too. After 6 am, Red Hood had just given up and sat down at the end of Red Robin's bed, trying to comfort the boy.

It wasn't helping.

Clint hadn't slept at all the night before. He was too worried about those kids. They were _too_ strong, and it scared him. He spent most of the night, watching them from afar, in a protective manner. He had always been good at watching things, that was how he ended up with his nick-name, but feelings were difficult to see sometimes.

He could see that Robin was being protective over their brother, and was angry at Red Hood. He couldn't see much more than that. The other one, who's name he did not know, was crying. He had no clue why. When Red Hood tried to make the other stopped crying, he felt something inside him. He felt the urge to take over, and make things better himself.

He knocked on the door to the room quietly, though the door was already ajar.

"Good morning. . ." he said quietly, as if unsure of what he was cleared his head, "You hungry?"

Red Hood looked over, before he reached up and removed the domino mask over his eyes. Defeated green eyes shown, he was tired of hiding. It wasn't going to help. "Yeah..." He looked down at the bundle next to him. "Red Rob come on...crying isn't going to save him...you need to eat too..."

"B-"

"You know I'm right. Don't argue."

"Tt."

"And you, stop moping in the corner there." Red Hood sighed.

"Sh*t up!" Robin swung around. "I don't want you to say anything! Alright? I don't need to hear it so f*ck off!"

"..." Red Hood only closed his eyes and looked down, he was tired. Defeated. He couldn't do this. "I get it alright. I'm not _him._ But I'm all you have! He's not here!...I hate it too alright? I hate that he is gone but we have to fu**in deal with it!"

"...just shut up..."

"Umm. . .him," Clint said. Why was the _youngest_ of these guys swearing? "If you want me to just bring you something, I can. . . We have cereal, and, uh, oatmeal, and um. . ."" He paused, seeing little reaction from the 3 others in the room. "We have pretty much everything, and if we don't, we'll go out and buy it. . ." He looked at the boys with a hopeful look on his face.

"He's an ex-assassin!" Both brothers replied as the younger snorted. Robin then blinked, before replying with.

"We eat whatever Alfred would make, like we know the foods. Gray-Batman." He corrected. "Was the only one that knew what-"

"Okay you know what, screw secret identities." Jason muttered and threw off his domino mask. "Jason Todd-Wayne-Grayson."

Red Robin frowned for a moment before slowly removing his own hood. "Tim Drake-Wayne-Grayson."

Both looked to Damian, who wasn't about to speak. "Damian Wayne-Grayson." Jason crossed his arms. "Batman is Richard Grayson-Wayne." He said. "And really, anything is good. I don't even know when I last ate actually..." He mumbled.

Clint just rolled his eyes, and left the room to go get something for them all to eat. He himself didn't usually eat breakfast. He drank his coffee and maybe a doughnut once in a while. Maybe the boys would like that; doughnuts always seemed to be good food. Luckily, Tony had had a huge craving recently, and had gone out and bought three dozen recently. He had only eaten three of them, however, and was again careless with his money. After grabbing a box, he realized how thirsty he was, and poured a cup of coffee. He had no idea what the others would want, so he just grabbed a jug of orange juice and a gallon of milk with you. It was a bit difficult to carry everything, but he managed.

As Clint walked back into the room, he looked to Damian, who still distanced himself from his brothers. "I brought doughnuts. Want some?"

Damian preferred to stay in his corner and draw, closing himself out from the world. Jason seemed to stay away, and he had a dagger in his shoulder, not like he noticed right then, it was stuck in his vest, and barley in his skin. Tim looked up.

"It's useless. Unless you want a thousand daggers in you, I'd leave him alone... He never listens to anyone but Richard anyways..." He looked down. "So we are kind of screwed..." He whispered and pulled his knees to his chest.

Damian 'tt'ed' from his corner and just curled up more and kept drawing. He growled as he was looked at by the brothers, throwing another dagger at Jason, who dodged. It hit the wall and cracked it.

"Where do you keep all those daggers?" Clint said out loud without thinking. Immediately after saying it, he felt as if it was the worst thing he possibly could have said. Was he really challenging this boy?

Damian looked at him. "Tt." He said in response and threw one at Clint. Not actually /at/ him, as it landed in the wall next to him. He expected that to be the answer since the other watched him get it from his belt. He then went back to drawing, Tim catching site of the drawing and laughed.

"A cat r-" He regretted even laughing when there was a dagger right next to his head. "R-right...y-you l-love cats..." He stuttered.

"Well, are you guys hungry? I brought you food, you know. . ." Clint said. He was beginning to lose patience with these kids. "I hope I don't end up having to eat it all by myself. . ."

"I'm not eating." Damian replied, ignoring the hunger nagging at him.

Jason sighed. "I would argue with him on eating, but I'm starved..." He mumbled and Tim nodded in agreement.

Clint looked at Damian, with a sad look in his eye. "Well, if you won't eat, can I at least bring the food over to the others?" Damian seemed to be running the place, and he didn't like it.

"They can do whatever the f**k they want." Damian muttered and moved so he was facing his corner and his back was too them all now. The boy was sulking there, not letting them see what he was really drawing. He swallowed harshly as he fought back the tears he wanted to shed.

Jason sighed.

Not quite sure what to do, Clint waved the box of doughnuts in his hand to see of the others would come get some food. He placed the box at the foot of the only bed in the room, and took one out for yourself. He took a sip of his coffee, and found a place on the ground for the milk and juice. "Eat what you want, there's more if you want some." Clint looked over at Damian before saying, "there's enough for you, too, if you want some."

Damian didn't reply. He was "happy" in his corner of the world. Jason snorted and grabbed one, Tim blinking as he took one as well...they were gone in less than a second. It was clear they hadn't eaten for a while, which was about dinner time, in what they guessed was two days.

"There's another box downstairs of you want more," Clint said, "and there is some stuff here if you are thirsty. . . Damian, I am sure that you are hungry. I can get something else if you prefer. . ."

Damian was still in his corner, not speaking, drawing. Tim finally got up, walked over, and took the drawing pad, and walked back over. "Eat or you aren't getting it ba-..." He stared at the drawing before Jason took it, looking at it, narrowing his eyes.

"Damian. What the h*ll is THIS?" He asked, growling a little. "Don't draw such...morbid things!"

Damian just curled up in his corner tighter.

"Um. . ." Clint said, "I can leave if you want, or I could show you around, or I could. . I don't know, what do you guys _want _to do?" He was never good with people in his life, especially those who were younger than him. He wasn't quite sure how to act.

Jason threw the sketch book at him. "Look at that d*mned drawing and tell me you have a way to get a councilor." He said, crossing his arms. The picture was what was worrying him...Damian was bad enough but... He was worried. It showed in his eyes.

The drawing was a person, Batman...but the ears were cut off and there were stitches on the bat's face as well as his mouth stitched shut. There was blood running down his face...and well...the whole thing was just horrible as in "sad and depressing" ways.

"If you want a counselor for him, then I can call," Clint said, worry spread across his face. This was a bit . . . off, for a 10 year old. "We have one to help Dr, Banner and his anger issues, I'm sure that we could help him out. But only if he's willing!" He tried his best not to sound pushy, but he wasn't sure how that was working out for him.

"If we don't want him killing people to keep himself sane, I say we call someone." Jason muttered, glancing at Damian, worried himself. "Damian won't agree to anything. He doesn't listen to us. He never will listen to us either; he would only listen to Richard... But god dang it, that boy needs help. He's been-"

Damian stood up. "I don't need you." He said and then ran out quickly.

"I'm not going after him after he tried to kill me in my sleep before. Good luck." Tim hid and Jason grumbled before running after Damian...not getting far before the pain from his wound came back and he hit the floor.

"I'll go get him," Clint said. It would be no good if Damian ended up getting lost in the mansion. Before leaving, he said one last thing to the others, "Drink if you are thirsty!" It seemed like a pretty pointless command, but, he wanted to be sure. He ran off after Damian, hoping that maybe his act of kindness might make Damian more willing to cooperate. If he could promise to look for Richard, then maybe he could get Damian to listen to him for a bit. That could be all that anybody could wish for.

Damian didn't care where he was going; he just knew he was running to get away. _Grayson...why...? _He bit his lip as tears collected in his eyes. He took a strangled breath before he ran up some stairs, out of the medial wing. He slammed the doors open as ran. He kept running until he ran right into someone...


	3. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

_A/n: Two chapters and more coming. Sad, this is not even a full message yet..._

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_03_

_Wrong Place at the Wrong Time_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

Thor had been looking for Clint all morning. When he asked, Rogers had said that there had been an incident the night before in the medical wing, and that he was probably there. So he was on his way. He was about to pull open the door when they were opened for him, and a small figure ran into him. He looked down, clearly confused, and wasn't sure what to do. He looked quickly up and down the hallway he was in, before addressing the boy. "Who are _you_ to get in _my _way when I am looking for somebody important? Do you _not_ know who I am? Stupid boy. . ." Thor was about to walk away from the child, but it was Clint who came in through the doors next.

"Thanks for getting him, " Clint said.

" I think _he _got _me!_" Thor replied, anger rooted deep in his voice. "_He _ran into _me_!"

Clint rolled his eyes, and turned to talk to Damian, who was looking around Thor as if he was searching for a way to escape. "We can help you find Richard, " he said. "But we will need your help, and you need something to eat first. Maybe we could work out a time for you to speak with one of my professional friends about that drawing of yours."

"How _dare _you ignore me, mortal!" Thor boomed. Clint didn't seem fazed. He was just staring at Damian, waiting for an answer.

Damian huffed, not scared at all...he was after all created to kill. This wasn't at all scary. But then, when the other said they could find his brother he looked at him, about dropping his jaws. "...you can find him?" He whispered, suddenly the killing aura gone.

"D-damin...you are going to be...the death of me..." Jason grumbled as he caught up, after falling down twice. His wound was bleeding again. But he didn't seem to care as he pulled his brother in close. "My god...you idiot..."

...Tim seemed to be the sane one at the moment for staying in his bed like a good little boy. Damian then frowned. "I do not need help I am-"

"An al ghul, yadda yadda." Jason hit him on the head. "Even you need help, so sh*t up and take it!" Damian stared at him before huffing.

"...Only if we do find Grayson." He said.

"...fine..." Jason suddenly got a sinking feeling. There could be one way...there brother was alive. He felt sick suddenly...knowing who could have helped him. "...and I think...we'll need to start with finding Deathstroke." Jason's voice seemed to break, but he looked strong, even with blood coating his shirt.

"_We?!"_ Thor said to Clint. "WE will be helping them?! _We? _I will not be a part of this!"

Clint ignored the god as best as he could. He would have to help eventually, and he would have to get used to working with humans some day. "He might not help, but there others of us. And we, maybe not him, but we will help you. But you gotta try to help us to help you . . . where could we find this. . .Deathstroke?"

"Don't know." Jason cursed. "He could be anywhere. All I know is that the night is our best friend." He chose to ignore Thor, annoyed. He looked over at Damian who was growling lightly.

"Deathstroke is a business man...he'll get high in the world quickly...well...his real self is..." Damian hissed lightly. "I want to kill him...so badly...for everything he has done."

"Renegade w-"

"We don't know that Jason!"

Thor by this time was fuming. . . He was not used to being ignored. Even if he was ignored, he was never forgotten by _children. _Mortals were idiots, he thought, so he walked off, mad with Clint as well. He couldn't remember what he had wanted to talk to him about.

Clint was trying his best to understand what the Bat children were saying, but he couldn't quite piece everything together. They were hiding something, he knew that, but he didn't have enough trust from them yet to ask. "If he is a business man, do you think that if we waited for a while, he might reveal his face? We could get him then, but maybe that won't happen. That is the only idea that I have. . .do you have a plan of action? Maybe?"

"Slade Wilson." The two replied at once and looked over at Clint. "That is the man's name."

"If we wait he might get too many people on his side and that would leave us in a bad situation. Besides we can't wait. Richard needs to be helped before something bad happens. The injuries he had before..." He trailed off. "They were bad enough." Jason then smirked. "Oh? Plan of action. The normal." He responded.

Damian smirked as well. "Use the night, find the bad guy, take him down, and win." He crossed his arms. "The best plan we have."

The _normal _plan of action? How was that the normal plan of action? Kids, running around in the darkness, killing people? Maybe being a kick a** archer wasn't much different, but at least he wasn't _young._ Correction, he was young, but he was at least an adult. "Well, you know, you are living in a home with a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. members, and if you need help killing people, we would be glad to be of your assistance. It gets boring waiting for a god to attack the world. We kind of need something to do, here."

"...you want to know why the h*ll we are like this don't you?" Jason laughed a little bit. "I can answer that actually." He mumbled and then looked over at Damian. "We're a messed up family." He sat down easier then and chuckled. "Well...why don't I just explain now?" He sighed. "To start we were all adopted besides Damian who is his actual son, by a man named Bruce Wayne. Richard, me, and Tim were all adopted." He sighed. "Richard is the eldest of the four of us, and that is why he is now Batman, after Bruce died. He took the cowl..." He paused, looking at Clint, asking if he wanted to hear more...and Clint made no move to stop him.

"Richard John Grayson was part of the flying Grayson's...they worked at a circus and they were one of the best, known for the most dangerous in the world." He looked down then. "A man named Tony Zucoo cut the wires...and his parents fell to their deaths. He was 8 years old." Jason closed his eyes. "I was a street rat, my parents dead and left me to die. I got caught by Batman (Bruce), when I tried to steal the wheels off of his car... I...a few years after I was killed." He stopped. "The Joker beat me with a crowbar and then left me to die...and on top of that, locked the door, and let the warehouse explode...I died in there."

"What is going on, here? How are you. . .dead?" Clint said, without soon as he said it, he regretted it. He didn't want to know, but it was already too late. He had already said it.

"A person named Ra's Al Ghul. Damian's Grandfather has a pit that...-"

"It keeps people young, and it brings them back to life as well." Damian said, and sat there calmly as Jason then continued.

"My mind was so screwed up when that happened. I took under the Red Hood name and I became an Anti-hero. Around that time, Tim was found and saved by Batman. Tim took the Robin costume and put it on, following Batman, and saving him. He became his next partner. Then the Joker got to him, and screwed up his mind...he became...the definition of insane. Not to long after Steph took control, and she disappeared. Then there was no Robin...until Damian showed up."

"Father thought I was a monster. He hated me...because I was nothing but a monster to him... Richard understood me. After Father died, I became his partner, because Batman needed a Robin..."

"...In our world, heroes and villains aren't people. They are ideals...ideas... We are not _there_. We hide ourselves." Jason explained.

". . ." Clint was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He looked at both Damian and Jason, hoping for them to say something more. After a moment, he realized that Jason was still bleeding from when he reopened his wounds. "We need to clean you up. You can't walk around everywhere bleeding."

"I'm fine. Did you forget I was beaten to death by a crowbar and blown up? This really isn't the worst thing that has ever happened to me." Jason shrugged, just sitting there calmly before Damian looked at him.

"Richard would hurt you for this..."

"...you mean knock me out? Yeah he would..." He chuckled. "He would just to get my wounds treated."

"Would you be nice enough to let me help heal your wounds?" Clint said. If he needed to knock him out, he would do it. "I think Thor would be happy to come back and punch you in the head. He didn't seem to take much of a liking to you."

Jason looked at him and smirked. "You can't catch me." He said and with that flipped back and easily got himself onto the rafters of the roof in a few swift movements. "Because a bat is hard to catch a bat..."

Damian snorted. "Besides other bats."

Clint looked longingly at Damian. He had said "except other bats". He was a bat right? Couldn't Damian catch his "brother"? He had the knife throwing skills to catch Jason off guard, so would he? He didn't want to say these words out loud; Damian wouldn't ever listen if he said it out loud. Maybe his eyes could speak louder than words.

Damian got all of his contact in battle from Richard through his eyes, he knew well. He simply threw a dagger at Jason, who instantly lost his balance from the blood lose and slammed into the ground. "Tt. You should have been able to catch yourself." He muttered at Jason who brushed himself off, cursing as he got up slowly.

"Sh*t up."

"Thanks," Clint said, looking at Damian. Turning his attention to Jason, he spoke, "Do you want help getting healed now? Or do you want an arrow shot at you, too?"

Jason glared before he sat down and crossed his arms. He had to be alive for his brothers...he was chosen to take responsibility... Damian sneaked off into the shadows, he was going looking for his mentor and no one was stopping him. Jason noticed and sighed. It was useless.

"Alright, before I can do _anything_," Clint said, emphasizing the last word, "_anything_ at all. . .I need you guys to be able to work with each other. If you two argue the whole time we are looking for your friend, then we will never be able to find him. Got it? Before I even attempt to heal your wounds for battle, before I listen to any information that you have on this guy . . . I need to know that you are going to play nice."

"Play nice? Okay, just to say we act like this all of the time. Even Alfred, the butler, has given up stopping us. It's part of how we act." Jason responded. "And if you want that then we can just go off on our own. Bats don't need help." He got up. "We can do fine on our own...Because really, the Bat himself didn't fully trust us. Richard maybe. Bruce. NO. One slip up and you were grounded. We're used to it." He was cold. "Besides, Why should I put my trust into ANYONE? One time I fully did, and I f**cin DIED!"

'"Sorry for asking, but to me," Clint said, "it goes from grown, super-human men fighting about cupcakes, to _children_ arguing over war. The life I live in is full of complications, and i am sure the same goes for you. I want to help you guys, I do. I usually don't want to help anybody, _especially_ not annoying younger people. I know it might be difficult for you to trust me, and I am sure that it won't happen, but I can't change the way you feel. I have never felt a connection to a child before, and this is all weird for me. I am trying to make the best of this; because something inside of me won't just let you guys go."

There were two, long, boring sounding claps, before you heard the voice that you least wanted to hear at the moment. "Bravo, Bird-brain, "you hear Tony say behind you. "Do you honestly think that they are going to believe a word that you say? They are but _children, _Clint. I thought you knew better than to play with emotions." Tony always had that mockery in his voice, and Clint couldn't help but want to shoot the guy in the head.

He decided to use his words, instead. "Playing with emotions? Me?" he said. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who tried to get Jason here to cooperate while you were wearing your underwear. And remember that time Pepper walked in on you with a naked girl dancing on top of you. Do you remember the time that you hid Thor's hammer and he-"

"Oh, shut-up!" Tony said, interrupting. "I have always been like this. You, however, are being completely un-you. I don't like the change in the mood."

"Get used to it, Stark," Clint replied, hoping his voice told Tony to leave him alone. "I think you might find the nicer me to be more appealing to your taunts. Now, can you boys try to trust me?"

Tony snickered behind Clint's back, but he neither of them made another sound. They were both curious to see what would end up happening next.

"You guys can't help this situation no matter what you say." Jason replied then, clenching his fists. "Not fully...because you don't understand where we are coming from." He looked right at Clint then. "The lives we lived, the hardships we've been through. Watching everyone we have EVER cared about DIE...? You don't understand where we stand. Gotham is a place where it's kill or BE killed. You learn that quick when you have parents that are gone, and you have to live without any help in a place full of murders, r*pers, and just sick sick people." He looked down. "And besides, you won't help us with Renegade...no one can...

"If we let you help, are we the liability...or are /you/? We've lived through the worst things possible. And adults caring were the last things on our minds. Richard has that...we don't. Tim's parents could have cared less about him. His mother left him with his Father who killed himself! My parents left me to die! Damian's own d*mned Father thought he was a Monster! Adults have no meaning to us. We're not kids in our eyes. We carry too many scars to be kids. Emotional and physical. Richard needs the help, because he's a person that breaks down when he's alone.

"And that is our problem. Deathstroke has him, alone, with no one else. His mind will slowly break down until he just has the things Deathstroke leaves him with. We don't have time to heal up! Every minute is a cost on us! We lose him to Renegade this time? And I don't know if we can get him back. He about KILLED me last time, and Richard...? He's scared of death, not dying, besides falling to his death, but he won't kill. Would you hold us up if we tried to stop him and we could get hurt? Would you be our liability?" Jason then added. "And just so you know, I'm 22."

"Good to know that you are technically an adult, kid, " Tony said.

Clint answered Tony's response through his teeth, "Go away, Stark."

Tony frowned, but walked away. He was beginning to get bored anyway.

"Maybe you don't understand who 'we' are," Clint said to Jason. "Some of us are actual super-humans. I doubt that you _haven't_ heard of us. But then again, we have never heard of you, or Gotham. . . We have code-names, too. We try to act like normal people, but sometimes, you just can't. We have had our share of sadness in our lives, Stark seeming to take the worst hit. He would listen to you best, if you could just tie him down long enough to listen. He won't be willing to cooperate, but then again, neither are you. I know that it is probably extremely important to find Richard, but it is also extremely important that you are healed when we do so. It would be a pretty pointless mission if you found your friend, and the your leg fell off from infection or something. We will need to make an actual thought out plan. I do not mean to say that your idea is stupid; it's just not something that we are used to.

"We - we are used to catching people, and putting them in magical boxes to keep them from hurting anybody. If there is somebody out there who is hurting your friend, then we will be able to get him into custody, no matter the circumstances. We have a pretty good force on hand, here, if you would just stop and look at it. You haven't even met all of us yet. You shouldn't meet them now, they would be confused; but I will find a way yo persuade them to join us. _If_ you will allow us to help you."

"Let me say this. Once we had a conversation like this.-

"Who would go out with three broken ribs, a concussion and a broken arm?", Steph asked me that one day. The simple answer was this, "every bat in the batfamily." Because it's true. We go out with broken bones, ribs, anything every night. Doesn't matter what happened unless we are in a coma. We function like that. And just to reply to the super-human things, I know a lot. Like the Man Of Steel who is NOT made of steel, but called that because he can't be taken down. Or Flash, a speedster. But the funny thing is...is that everyone is afraid of us, the Bats. No one challenges us. We are the most dangerous heroes out there. Not the super-humans. _We _hold that title. We live in the worst town in existence besides the 'haven. We invoke fear. Not the rest. We do. We even boss the Man of Steel around. _He _fears us." He stopped then, his eyes going dull. He finally realized something. Damian had poisoned the dagger that he threw, which had cut his cheek.

_To keep us away from him..._ "...D*mn it Damian...you just have to be a jerk...don't you...poisoning the dagger...?" He hissed before he fell forward, unconscious. He would be fine, but it would take him a long time to wake up probably. Tim seemed to come in at the wrong moment. Seeing Jason like that and then seeing Clint...well...he got the wrong impression. He had a gun out in seconds and was standing in front of his brother.

...Yeah...Tim's insanity was back as well as the fact this just looked back in the first place.


	4. Renegade

_A/n: Yes, one of my fav chapters._

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_04_

_Renegade_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

Clint was scared; he had no idea what to do. How was he supposed to know that Damian would poison his brother? Now, Tim came in, and Jason was on the floor. . .this was bad. This was very bad. At any other time, he would begin to babble explanations, but something told him that would make matters worse. Tim looked mad, very, very, mad; Clint didn't want to mess with him. He just stood there with his mouth wide open, hoping things would turn out for the better.

Tim glared at Clint before he picked up his brother and put him over his shoulder. He carefully began to move back, slowly. He didn't trust them at all. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted any of you." He hissed his eyes red in anger. "Because this always happens." He seemed to realize something then. "Where is Damian?" He demanded.

"I. . .uh, he was. . .just - oh carp, you think I. . .? No, he uhm, he is gone. . .oh no, no, no, no, no. It - this wasn't me!" Clint babbled. D*mn it, he didn't want to do this. . .No he seemed really suspicious, but he hadn't done anything! Tim wouldn't believe him, Tim would never believe him. . .He was just beginning to appeal to them, just beginning to gain their trust. . .and now, it was over. This would never end up good. He sighed, clearing his head, "Damian must have left. . .while I wasn't looking."

Tim didn't trust anything at all. He pulled out his gun and looked over at him. He hissed a little bit at him. "Lies. Lies. Lies!" He roared and took another step back. He pulled the gun back a little bit, ready to shoot. His breath became faster as he got ready to shoot. He didn't trust anyone. Anything.

Then there was a gun shot...

* * *

Tim shook as on the floor was paint. Red paint. It was in the shape of a bird as well...and his heart quickened. "No..." He whispered.

"Miss me bat-boy?"

"N-no...N...o...R-renegade..." Tim looked about ready to cry.

Clint had had his eyes closed. Tim had been about ready to shoot him, and he was bracing himself for the pain. His eyes were squeezed as tightly shut a they possibly could be. He heard a gunshot, and was sure he was dead. But he wasn't. He opened his eyes in surprise, and heard a voice from somewhere he couldn't see. And then there was Tim, and looked scared, and upset. Renegade? Who was this?

Tim fell bad, dropping Jason to the ground. "You're...alive...but...Renegade...no...please...no...not this again...please not again." Tim was shaking a little. "Please...no...you can't...brother please...!" He was shaking still.

"What are you talking about? Is this really so bad Timmy?" The other swung his gun around, red eyes piercing before he was knocked down and Jason had the others arm behind his back, he was shaking as well. He looked sick, but he was standing his ground.

Renegade however, easily threw him off and into a wall. "Now now JayBird. No you don't."

* * *

Natasha was heating herself some coffee when she heard it. The gunshot seemed to echo about the mansion, and she was immediately worried. What happened? She dropped what she was doing and just ran. She ran the direction she had heard the shot. Something bad was going on.

She was at the medical ward in seconds. When she reached the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks. There were two people lying on the floor bleeding, and one was pleading for mercy. And then there was Clint, who wasn't moving, and looked like he had just seen a ghost. Another scan around the room showed her that there was another figure in the room, and he had the look on his face that made him seem ready to kill everything.

Jason struggled to his feet, staring at Renegade who just chuckled. "Are you really going to try and beat me? You know very well I can take you down JayBird. I know every move you are going to pull on me before you know!" Jason bit his lip and kept himself strong before he couldn't deal with it anymore and hit the ground.

Tim let out a shrill cry. "Please! Richard! Stop this! Please!" He was crying now. "You promised Renegade was not going to happen again! But...but...!" He let out another cry.

"Oh Timmy...how could I not when I was left to _die_?"

"Jason tri-"

"And FAILED!"

"What about D-"

"He would follow me anywhere Tim. What about you...?"

Tim couldn't speak...he was crying too much now.

Clint had seen Natasha walk in, but he still couldn't move. He hoped that his eyes could show the words that he couldn't speak. He pleaded with his eyes, hoping she read, "Save these boys. Save these boys. _Save these boys._" He didn't think that it was enough, but she did.

She read his eyes perfectly, and prepared herself for her move. She pushed her hair out of her face as best as she could, and tried to come up with something to distract this "Renegade" from the people he was harassing. She racked her brain for something clever, but she could only come up with small teases. It was morning, and she was still groggy from sleep. "What kind of bad guy are you, picking on the wounded ones?" she said, with all the confidence she could muster. But maybe that wasn't enough.

Renegade looked at her. "Technically, I was a hero. But now I am a villain." He chuckled. "And I have to make them choose Miss. They can follow me...or they can suffer for it... After all... What are they without the head bat?" He smirked.

Tim put his hands to his face, crying still as Renegade stood in front of him. What had they done to deserve this? Deserve Renegade coming back...? Then, he stopped and looked at Renegade. "...Richard...please...don't...do this...who are you...to say you can't be Nightwing...Batman? Please...don't..."

Renegade glanced at him before he was looking back at Natasha. He said nothing.

"I don't think that they are making the wrong decision, here," Clint said from out of nowhere.

Natasha was not happy he had said that. She had come to save his butt, and now he seemed to be changing his mind. "What he _means_ to say, Mr. Richard, whoever you are, is that maybe the bad guys are the people that nobody wants to side with. Am I right? Do these boys want to side with the bad guy? I don't think so. And scaring the s*** out of them is _not _going to help them get on your side."

Renegade was about to reply when he saw Tim move and then the other was holding gun up, shaking up a little. "..." He didn't speak, neither of them did. But now...Tim looked strong. So very strong. He wasn't crying anymore. He seemed to know what he was doing. And then, he moved. He seemed to move with the shadows as he slammed the gun into Renegade's head and knocked him into the wall. "We don't have Bruce. We don't have him to help. But I'll kill you before you fully lose yourself to Renegade. We can't go through that again. Watching you kill Superman was too much. You almost did...

"We could have lost you. You were playing the first time, getting information...but this time. I know you aren't holding back. If I can't stop you...then...fine. I'll deal with this myself..." Tim clenched his fists. "I'm not scared to kill you Brother. After all. Who said I took my medication at all lately " He didn't have a sane look at all right then.

Renegade looked up at him before removing his mask. His whole left side of his face was badly burned. "Really Tim...would you? When you know that the only way I lived was because Deathstroke saved my life? Would you have me dead?"

Tim put the gun down to his side, staring at the burns. Severe. Very severe.

"...Oh god."

"Maybe he wouldn't have you dead, but I would kill you in a heartbeat," Natasha said mockingly. I don't recall ever allowing you on our property. For all I know, you could be trying to kill us. The only way I can really protect everyone is by killing _you._"

Tim wasn't speaking. He was staring at the wounds, seeing how it went down his neck. The wounds would be permanent marks on his skin... "..." He held his hand up to Natasha as he walked over to Renegade without a word. He moved that hand then and touched the burn marks, shaking as he saw that they still hurt his brother.

Deathstroke promised he could get rid of them.

Because he always could do those things.

He could have made Barbra walk again.

He could make these horrible scars go away.

Without anymore thought he hugged his brother and cried softly. Renegade seemed to still before he realized Tim understood what happened. He sighed and moved an arm to hug the smaller one back...then again they were almost the same size. Richard was always smaller than most.

* * *

Thor sighed when he heard the gun. He had left the humans alone for a few minutes, and they had already resorted to shooting each other. He was uninterested in what was going on with them; he just wanted to be with himself, looking at the perfections of himself. He waited for a few minutes, expecting to hear more shots. When he heard none more, he became confused. Surely one shot couldn't have killed them all? He got up, and went to go see what was going.

When he returned to the medical ward, he saw two people embracing in the middle. Natasha was on one end of the room, and Clint was on the other. There were two injured on the ground, and the place was silent. He rolled his eyes inwardly. What was the point of shooting a gun, if there was nobody you wanted to kill. He was upset - there was blood all over the ground, and nobody was doing anything about it. "You made a mess," he said bluntly to no one in particular. He had to say something. The silence was scary.

Renegade looked up at Thor; his crystal blue eyes were a dangerous pool. He whispered something to Tim before he moved his hand and knocked him out. "Sorry. I got to go." He said and then seemed to vanish with the darkness. Yet there was another sound, another gun shot that echoed through the house...and it wasn't an Avenger. It was Renegade who screamed.


	5. Aim To Kill

_A/n: Shorter than most of the other chapters, but for a reason._

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

_Steve/Richard_

_Pairings get added in as we keep going._

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_05_

_Aim To Kill_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

Clint jumped at the sound of another gun shot, and was not expecting the sound that came after. It was a scream - but it was the scream of somebody who was still quite foreign to him. It was the cry of the strange man who had come in and scared the crap out of everybody earlier. He had disappeared, and then screamed. The whole room seemed to be clouded in a mist of confusion.

Jason moved a little, managing to stagger up. He growled loudly as blood dripped from his pale body, and he almost looked rabid at the moment. The only reason he was even moving was because he knew why Renegade had screamed. He knew. And he felt sick. "Why are you standing there?" He snapped at them. "Renegade is bad enough but now add in the fact that _Deathstroke_ is here and it becomes 10x worse!" He snapped. "...and Deathstroke...is...one of the last people...we need..." He couldn't finish his sentence before there was a gun wound in his chest and he fell back, arms going limp.

"Now, now Red Hood. You can't give away my secrets to anyone..." The man was dressed in the best weapons, and he was smirking. He dropped Renegade to the ground whose eyes were dull and he was bleeding out from a gun wound to the chest, blood dripping from his mouth. He chuckled at the Avengers. "I must say you made this too easy for me. Now I can permanently get rid of the Bat Family." He raised a gun and pointed it at Tim's limp form.

"Maybe, you should have let them die in the first place... But that would be boring. Warp did know what he was doing when he helped you find them...and save them. A plan if I may say. That way I could get rid of you as well." He raised another gun, moving it over all of them. "So what do you say?"

Natasha had had her gun prepared when she thought that Clint was in trouble earlier, and she had it ready now. She shook the hair out of her face, and held the gun up in this new man's direction. "I say that I kill you first," she said.

Clint was still speechless, and now was suddenly extremely worried. He knew Natasha was getting herself into a lot of trouble, and he had no way to support her. His bow and arrow were on his bed, and not in his hand.

Thor had nothing to say. If the girl wanted to sacrifice her life to save a boy she didn't know and protect her colleagues, then he wasn't going to stop her. He would never have done something so foolish, but he couldn't make those decisions for her, now could he? At least she gave the whole situation a bit of excitement, the edge he needed to stay entertained.

Natasha had been ready to pull the trigger, but another figure entered the room. This time, it was Steve. He had a hard look on his face, and his muscles were tense. Now, almost the whole crew was there. Steve had that look on his face, the look saying that he was going to kick some a** if things didn't go the way he wanted. "You are going up against four of the Avengers, and we can call in another two if things don't go as planned," he said, as if explaining his look to the one person in the room who might not understand it.

"Give up," Thor said. He didn't usually like taking the side of a human, but, just this once, it felt necessary.

Deathsrtroke laughed at them all, more so when the other Avenger entered the room. "You are foolish. I am known as Deathstroke the TERMINATOR for a reason! I was in the military now boy. I watched thousands die, and I killed more than half of those people! Do you realize how many heroes have died at my hands? I highly doubt it!" He laughed at them. He was hiding behind his mask, but there was a sick and cruel smile there. "Also...maybe you should think about me shooting the boy in less than a mili-second before you fight me. Or the fact that the other two will die soon from the gun wounds in them..."

"Heh...Bats...don't...die...that...easily...Slade..." Renegade coughed, blood trickling more from his mouth. "We...live...to...die...and...fight...for...justice...Slade..."

"And yet, you went again-"

"Nah...just...did...what...I could...to make...sure my...family...would live..."

"Then you shall die first Renegade." Deathstroke's gun quickly moved and he tried to pull back the trigger all in a second.

* * *

He was stopped before he could pull the trigger. In the moment that he had turned to shoot Renegade, Natasha had moved from her position. She was behind Deathstroke with ninja-like speed, and kicked the gun out of his hand before he realized what was going on. The gun was stuck for a moment before it was kicked out of his hand, and that was the only thing that kept Renegade alive. Natasha punched Deathstroke with all her force, hoping to slow him down so that they others could help bring him to his death.

As soon as he was hit, Deathstroke swung around and tried to hit Natasha, but before he could, he fell back. Renegade chuckled before his eyes closed and his body went limp, a small smile on his face. By now, Tim was waking up, and he watched as Renegade made one last effort to stop Deathstroke. His heart about stopped when his brother went limp. He managed to crawl over and grab his brother's hand. He let the tears fall down as he watched the chest of his brother slowly begin to stop.

He was going to die a hero.

But Tim didn't want him to die. He looked over at the other Avengers, begging them to help.

Natasha saw the pleading in Tim's eyes, and did the best that she could to get the image out of her head. She didn't like that look; it was the look of longing that could never be fulfilled. Maybe she could get rid of Deathstroke, but Renegade she could not fix. While Deathstroke watched Tim's tears, he had become distracted, and Natasha took advantage of that. She punched him hard in the back, making him fall to his knees. She kicked him down to lay on his stomach, and pressed a foot into his back, as if he were some rock on a new land.

Clint knew that her attempts to stop the killer was futile, but could do nothing at the time. He was a lost hero without his bow, and he had no faith that he could save her, should things go wrong. He had to do something, so he quickly scanned the room looking for anything he could possibly use as a makeshift missile, something he could throw. The first thing that caught his eye was a syringe. He had no idea how it possibly could have gotten in the hallway _outside_ of the medical ward, but that shouldn't have mattered. Something like that could have done some good damage, but it was too far away.

It was on the ground next to Thor, and running across the room for something that small seemed like a stupid idea. Somebody would realize what he was planning to do before he got there. He just needed something to throw, anything to throw. . .and then it hit him, and he felt like an idiot. How could he have not seen it before? Damian had been throwing daggers, and there was one on the ground very close to him, where Jason had fallen earlier. He scooped up the dagger, and was aiming to throw the exact moment when Deathstroke had begun to stir.

Deathstroke turned, only too soon for the dagger to hit him...and then a sword going through his chest just added to the pain. His mask hit the floor and blood pooled around him as he fell.

The kanta was Damian's, and it had been thrown by the smaller one as he slid in next to Tim, his body shaking. "No...no..." His eyes filled with horror as he watched his brother stop breathing. He wasn't moving. He let out a cry, along with Tim before he swung around, looking at Deathstroke. His eyes flared, but then he pulled something from his pocket, a bottle of strange liquid. The bottle seemed special as the liquid was clearly burning its self.

"...Lazra's pool...DAMIAN! WHAT WERE-"

"For a case like this." Damian muttered and then opened the bottle. It hissed as he brought it to Renegade's mouth. "All we can do is pray it brings him back like it did Jason." He glanced at the unconscious bat before looking back to his brother...this had to work...


	6. Bruce Wayne

_A/n: Alright here we are with the next chapter, and guess who is back? Well...two people...-smirk-_

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

_Steve/Richard_

_Pairings get added in as we keep going._

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_06_

_Bruce Wayne_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

There was that unsettling silence between the Avengers. Damian watched as Renegade started to breathe again, slowly. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked before he coughed as he came too. His eyes snapped open and he looked around before he was hugging Damian tightly. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" He snapped at him.

Damian hugged back, crying to his chest.

"Tsk," Thor said. "Humans." He walked out, as though nothing had even happened there.

Clint looked at Natasha, and Natasha looked at least had not been expecting the toughest of the group to break down this way. Damian was the youngest but his personality was the hardest. They never would have thought of him as the one to cry. Natasha was confused; she hadn't seen as much as Clint, and obviously didn't want to see more. She thought everything was okay from there, and she left as well.

Clint was left alone with the Bats. And he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Renegade pulled him close to him and rubbed his back. "Shh Little D..." He whispered as Tim carefully reached up and removed the mask on Renegade's face. The other was bruised in many places. There were hand marks on his neck, strangle marks. Tim whimpered before hugging his brother as well. Renegade seemed...almost confused.

Clint wasn't sure if he should stay or go, so he just turned his back. He thought somebody should be in the room in case things went wrong, but he didn't want to watch. These were personal matters, right? Or weren't they? He wasn't sure, so he looked away. he hoped he was doing the right thing. He had a connection to these boys, no matter how small it may be, and he didn't want to leave them.

Suddenly there was a voice that rang out in the mansion. "Avengers, I need to speak with you right now!" Nick Fury's voice yelled out, and he didn't sound pleased either...

* * *

Out of nowhere, Steve arrived in the medical ward. Somehow he had known that there were people bleeding on the ground, and had come ready with some bandages to try to stop the blood of the people in the room. He first went to Jason lying on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds.

"Clint, hold your hand over the blood," he said, ripping the roll of bandages in his teeth. Clint ran over and covered the blood to the best of his ability, while Steve began wrapping the injury. After the wound was covered, Steve scooped Jason up in his arms, and carried him into a room in the medical wing. "Go to Fury."

Clint nodded his head and he walked away. He needed to go with the other Avengers.

Richard looked up, almost confused for a moment. "Do I have to...?" Damian snickered at that, their older brother was always the one that seemed to make the least sense out of all of them, and also the childish one. Tim rolled his eyes at his older brother but smiled. However, Richard was looking at Jason and frowned. "The poison has to be removed soon, and I'm not sure you guys have the equipment for that." He said to Steve then, and frowned. "It's a special poison...that..." He glared at Damian. "You should not be using on your brothers."

Damian just smiled, trying to be innocent.

"So, tell me what the antidote is, and _then_ follow Clint," Steve said. "Okay?"

Richard bit his lip as he sighed. "There is nothing that we know of. Only Ra's knows that."

Damian blinked. "...I thought...oh...oops."

"Yeah. BIG OOPS." Richard sighed and stood. He then grumbled as Tim handed him something. He blinked, and nodded, vanishing for a moment before coming back and dropping the Renegade costume to the ground. "There. Only Bruce knows the antidote." He frowned. "And we don't know what happened to him." He picked up Damian as Tim struggled up and blinked. Damian looked at the bottle of water and threw it to Steve.

"He dies, put some of that in his mouth. He'll be fine." he crossed his arms.

Steve held it in his hand and grabbed Jason up again. "Let's go," he said.

The three nodded.

* * *

Fury looked at the room full of heroes. "...why are there three extras?" He questioned the Avengers before he sighed. "Never mind that, we are on a level 5 alert. I don't know what is going on, but it isn't a good thing. That is what I do know." He sat down in front of them all. "We have recently captured someone we believe is a villain." He clasped his hands together on the table. "And we want your opinion on what to do. I will lead you to the holding cell."

The Avengers nodded, and followed Fury.

* * *

Fury came up on the cell and Tim fainted then, Richard barley catching him...but soon enough... He understood why Tim fainted. His eyes widened slowly and he stared into the cell, shaking a little bit. "...No..." He whispered softly and looked at the person there. The person stared back and Richard had to rub his eyes a little bit. "...you are..." He shook his head a little, trying to think if this was fake. "...Bruce?" He questioned then and blinked again.

"...Richard? Damian...? Tim?" The person questioned. Fury blinked as when the bars were gone Richard instantly hugged the person and held onto him tightly.

"Bruce!" He was crying. He was actually crying. Damian blinked, squished between the two.

"Well, I guess we don't have to go looking for your friend anymore," Clint said, speaking of their previous conversation with the Bats.

Thor and Tony were dead silent. They didn't really give a crap about what was going on in the lives of the people they had met recently. They were bored, and wanted to know what Fury had to say about all of this. Natasha was silent as well, but not with indifference. She was silent because she was watching the situation. Dr. Banner was looking over the situation with question. He had no idea what was goin on.

"Well, what now, Fury?" Thor said first.

Fury honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do at the moment. He then turned to the Avengers. "Explain. Now." He ordered, about ready to lose his temper. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this. He didn't know-

_"Sir, something just crashed into the __helicarrier!"_

Fury blinked then growled. "You are to explain when I get back." With that, he quickly stalked off.

"Something hit the helicarrier?" Thor growled. "Why are we such a target these days?" Thor threw his arms up in frustration, and stormed out of the room. The other Avengers dispersed as well, leaving Clint alone with the bats once again.

* * *

"..." Bruce was now glaring at his son. "What in the world happened to you! And where is Jason!"

Richard paled.

Clint was curious about the new person that he encountered, and multiple questions. He chose one of the many swimming in his head, "So, who are you?" he asked.

Bruce looked right at him. "Bruce Wayne. _Batman._ And these boys's Father." He glanced at the three before being tackled by Tim who was happy as anything to see him. He about fell but caught himself. "Easy now Tim." He said and the other just sobbed into his chest. He turned back to Richard. "...so? My question...?"

"...I...well...I..." Richard looked away. "I'm sorry Bruce..." He whispered. "I've screwed up so badly..." He looked down.

"...Richard...why would you even go there?" Bruce seemed to soften and ruffled the boy's hair. "You know I can't stay mad at you."

"You will be...because I killed a person."

"..." Well that created a silence. Richard kept his gaze down and away from the unreadable face Bruce had.

"So. . .uh. . .listen," Clint said, "me and my colleagues aren't quite sure how or why your kids showed up in our medical wing. There is a lot of things that seem to be going wrong, so. . .uh. . .can you try to clear things up with us?" he paused. "If you aren't busy, I mean. . .you're kids are way more important than. . .any question. . .I. . .have. . .?"

He wasn't sure if he was asking a question, or if he was telling this other Bruce that he was planning on leaving. He hoped Batman could figure things out for him.

The look Bruce had when he turned to Clint was one that many were scared of. He approached him and grabbed his collar. "Maybe I should ask where is Jason?" He hissed. "Or what happened to Richard that made him kill a person? Or the wounds they have?" He was in full Bat mode, and that was something that was never a good thing.

"B-"

"Shush!"

Richard went silent and jut watched this then, knowing better than to defy the bat.

Clint tried pushing Bruce away, but it didn't seem to work. "Jason got hurt. He is in the medical wing at this very moment. . .Ask Damian what happened, he can explain it better! And as for Richard, he came in and scared the crap out of your other kids. I can't explain, because _I don't understand._ That is why I was asking you!"

After he was done, Clint widened his eyes. He had said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously in a batglare. "Richard? Scare? Them?" He hissed at him. "Richard is the one that is in charge, he cares about them. He wouldn't scare them unless he was threatened to!" He growled. "And what happened to my son that made Jason go down? He is the strongest net to Damian. He DIED and came back to LIFE. TELL. ME. WHAT. HAPPENED. NOW."

"Daddy-bat mode." Tim whispered and hid behind Richard. They knew the limits Bruce had, and he was far past that.

"Bru-"

"Richard. SILENCE. NOW." Richard nodded numbly and took a step back.

"Jason was playing in the rafters and I was trying to get him healed but he wouldn't come down so I looked t Damian and Damian threw a dagger at him and he went down. Turns out the dagger was poisoned, and Jason pretty much died. He is in the medical wing _right now_ being looked at so we can try to save his life. I'm pretty sure that Richard died, but somebody brought him back to life. I have no idea how any of this is happening or why it is happening and I am _sure_ that I have more questions for you than you have for me. So try to _help me out!" _Clint spoke the words so fast; he could barely understand what he was saying. He hardly remembered if he was passing on the right information or not, but he was scared. Scared and angry.

Bruce looked at Damian then and Damian flinched from the look he was given. Richard then glared right back at Bruce. Bat VS. Bat. Bruce then sighed and pulled out a vile. "This will get rid of the poisoning." He mumbled and looked at Clint. "You can ASK after my son is ALIVE." He responded and put the vile in his hand and then walked over to the others. "And we need to have a _good long _talk about all of this." He warned.

Tim and Richard nodded solemnly, but Richard was still being defiant. Annoyed with Bruce for making Damian upset.

Then the sirens went off.

_"Watch out! Someone is here!" _A voice yelled through the comm.

Tim blinked, hearing something. He turned around, hearing crashing.

"...It...couldn't-"

There was a loud cry but then more cries from something. "...!CON!" He took off running.

"!TIM!"


	7. To Find Speedsters

_A/n: Alright here we are with the next chapter, and guess who is back? Well...two people...-smirk-_

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash, KonTim_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

_Steve/Richard_

_Pairings get added in as we keep going._

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_07_

_To Find Speedsters_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

Clint was dumbfounded. He was about to go save Jason, but then another alarm went off. _Everything_ seemed to be going wrong, and he was starting to get annoyed by it. He grabbed the vile, and started running towards the medical center. Unfortunately it was in the same hall that Tim was running after "Con" who had somehow broken in. Clint made a note to self to make sure that the team bought a better security system. As he made it through the last door into the medical wing, Clint turned around. Now he was curious what was going on, and he wanted to know what Tim was up to. He found a place that seemed ideal for watching, and he waited.

There was yelling, a lot of yelling at the moment. One voice was Tim's, another was someone else, and others were alarmed workers. Then, there was Bruce.

"SILENCE!" He roared and the whole area went dead silent.

_"All Avengers to the meeting room...RIGHT NOW! AND AS WELL AS YOU KNEW PEOPLE! RIGHT NOW!_"

Fury was not happy to say the least.

* * *

Clint heard the call. He knew that he needed to go save Jason as well, though. As he saw people herding back to where they met Fury, he jumped. He grabbed Tim and dragged him to the medical wing with him. "Alright, you," Clint said. "We are going to save Jason, got it? Okay? I need you to be there with me. I need an excuse. . .or Fury is going to _kill_ me. Plus, he's your brother." His words were harder than he had wanted, and he wasn't sure that he had said the right thing. He did need an excuse, and Fury probably would kill him, but he didn't really need Tim with him. He just wanted to see if he could bind with the Bats in any way possible to gain their trust.

Tim blinked and then nodded a little before looking back at a...well...very angry person. "It's alright Con~" He said and hugged the one that...well for a 16 year old, he was a little too buff almost. "Go with Bruce and Richard, I'll be alright. I need to save JayBird. And please...PLEASE! Don't kill anyone or hurt anyone."

The other huffed before he followed after Bruce.

Tim then turned to Clint and nodded. "Don't worry about Con, he's just a big teddy bear inside~ Just too...protective."

"Um, thanks for the warning," Clint said. he was sure of it now, this day couldn't get any crazier. Tim and Clint walked briskly. There was a dark silence between them, and he didn't really enjoy it. "So, who is this Con guy? Are you guys. . .close?" He asked hesitantly. He was never good at talking to people.

Tim, well, his face flushed. "H-he's...my best friend and...well...um...he is...my...my..." He blushed darker and mumbled, "boyfriend." He didn't have any idea how much more awkward this would get now that he had admitted that. "A-and his name is Conner, but he's...n-nicknamed Con..." He said.

"Ah," Clint said, sinking it in. "That makes sense." He wanted the change the subject; he didn't want to accidentally hurt Tim's feelings. "So. . uh. . do you know how this works?" he asked, referring to the vile that was supposed to be the antidote for Jason.

Tim just kept blushing. He nodded a little bit and then took the vile. He looked at Jason before moving off the oxygen mask and giving him the vile. "It'll work soon enough. But it will knock him out for about a day or two."

"So. . ." Clint started. "What do we do now?"

"We should probably get to the others." Tim responded and looked at the other. "Even if I told Con to be good, he might snap. He's scared. I can tell..." He frowned.

"Then we better get there quick," Clint said. He gave one last look at Jason, before leaving the room at a jog. Fury would be waiting for him angrily. he did his best to get there and make it seem like he was in his way when he had first heard the announcement. He arrived to see Fury tapping his foot angrily, the other five Avengers at his side.

Bruce was with Richard who was holding Damian. Conner was sitting on the ground, but he got up when he saw Tim and pulled him close. Tim smiled at the other and then chuckled a little.

Fury frowned. "Clint. Where were you? Also, everyone SIT. I need answers right now." He didn't let Clint reply before he looked at the bats and Conner. "Who are you?"

"Heroes from another world." Richard said simply and Bruce sighed.

"Names, Richard, names."

"...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Sometimes you worry me."

"...HEY!"

Conner and Tim both chuckled. Bruce shook his head with a small smile. "Bruce Wayne." He said then and crossed his arms.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne."

"Tim Drake-Wayne-Grayson."

"...Conner...Kent." Conner grumbled.

"...Damian Wayne-Grayson." Damian said, distracted by something, staring at it. Richard chuckled and smiled at the smaller one who seemed more like a kid at the moment.

"And how did you get involved with then?" Fury turned to Steve.

Steve responded as if he were talking to a general in a war, "Sir, these boys were encountered last evening. One of them had broken out of the medical wing that he had apparently been placed in. We have no idea how they got there, and were hoping you could turn us in the right direction."

"..." Fury looked over at them then. "And do you know-"

"All I know was that we were fighting Time Warp, a villain. He somehow set the building on fire and well...I saved Damian, and then my leg shattered, explains the burns. Jay ran back in, and then a piece of metal went in through his stomach. He well fainted...and that is about all I can remember...um...then yeah..."

"And you?" He crossed his arms at Bruce.

"...all I know was that...where is Clark, Conner?" Conner blinked.

"Father? I don't know. He was not..." He trailed off.

Bruce shook his head. "I was sent into the past for a year by a villain name Darksied. On the way back another name Clark was with me, helping me back to the future but...something went wrong. And then I was here... No idea where Clark is."

"And-"

"I don't know. I was flying around Gotham looking for Tim...and then WHAM, I went through something...this...flying...thingi..." Conner said, pausing. "I have no idea."

"I don't understand how humans haven't developed a good way to time jump if they are this advanced technologically," Thor exclaimed, disappointed in the human race.

"If it makes it up to you, Thor," Natasha said. "We did invent guns. And I happen to have one right now."

Thor groaned in submission, but then looked at the Fury. He wanted to know how the Bats go there in the first place, and why this meeting was so important.

"..." Richard suddenly began to pace, frowning. "This has to be Warp's...oh no...Warp must have stole Lex's tech for this reason. To make it so he could travel dimensions. He made the machine that we once made to get into the good Lex's world. But instead of using it on himself, he used it on us! He's trying to make it so that villains can run our world...and what a better way than eliminating any hero in Gotham?"

"Gotham is a crime fanatic place..." Tim frowned. "If he was...oh sh*t...Arkam guys."

"..." Richard looked at him and then looked scared. "Oh d*mn it."

"...may you expla-"

"Arkam Asylum. Where all the worst villains go. TRUST ME, only WE can handle them." Richard frowned. "Not even the Man Of Steel can handle it sometimes. They are THAT bad. Mind games are there forte. Deathstroke doesn't even come close to Joker..." He shuddered. Jason growled.

"Hell no. Joker beat me with a crow bar then BLEW ME UP!" Jason muttered. "No one can be that f**kin insane."

"So what do we do?" Clint asked. When there was a moment of silence afterwards, he continued."What do you _want_ us to do?"

Bruce closed his eyes. "...until the gap is found, there is nothing that _can _be done." He sighed. "That is all I can really say." He mumbled. "No one can do anything..."

"There must be _something_ that we can do," Steve said. "We aren't really the type of people to hang around waiting for things to appear."

Thor just grunted, and muttered about the stupidity of mortals. "_Why_ can't we do anything? _Why_ don't we go searching for this 'gap'?"

"Because the "gap" can only be seen by the ones that can time travel...now if we have Flash here or even Wally, we might be alright. They have the speed force on there side unlike us...is there anyone that...has super-speed...they should see it."

"Can we find them?" Clint asked. "If we can find them, they can find the gap, right?"

"Possibly. Since Clark and I went missing I'm sure Diana has sent Barry and Wally to look. They can cover more ground...and well, once they hit the gap. They would be here. Wouldn't be hard to find two speedsters then." Bruce mused.

"True, but Wally will freak you know."

"Yes."

"And we should look for Clark first. He's worse than Conner sometimes."

Bruce handed Richard something that he attached to his arm and started to type on almost. He brought up two pictures. He made it large and then showed it to them all. It was a picture of Conner and another holding a bus up.

"This is Superman, next to Con." He then pulled up another and enlarged it. It showed seven people. "Flash-Barry Allen." He motioned to the first one that was laughing and had an arm around Batman who was glaring at him. "Flash-Wally West." He motioned to the next one that had his arms around a teen/man that had black and blue on the costume. They were both smiling while one behind them, an archer, was laughing and had a hand on both of there shoulders, smiling. He then motioned to the last one, unlike the first two he wore white with red stripes. "Bart Allen-Impulse/Kid Flash." He was standing next to Tim and Conner who were both smiling, but Conner looked confused.

"Well what should we do from here?" Clint asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Find them. We really need to just find them..." Bruce muttered. "Besides that nothing can be done."


	8. Loki, Joker, and Superman

_A/n: OOC warning. _

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash, KonTim_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

_Steve/Richard_

_Pairings get added in as we keep going._

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_08_

_Loki and Joker and Superman_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

The Avengers jumped at the sound of an explosion. Clint hit the table in annoyance. this day just kept getting worse, even when he thought it couldn't.

Bruce blinked at that and then narrowed his eyes at laughter, insane laughter.

"...Joker." He hissed.

Tim paled. "...eep." He hid behind Conner.

"...d*mn it."

"What's going on now?" Natasha asked worry, clear in her voice.

"...Joker...you well...don't want to know what he is capable of."

"Blew JayBird up, and made me insane." Tim said then softly.

"Well, then let's _do _something about it!" Thor growled.

Most of the Avengers team bolted to the door, hoping to catch this Joker before anything could go bad. Tony was the first to the door. As he was pushing it open, a figure came into view. "Hey," the voice said, and Tony recognized it as the person he least wanted to see at a time like this. It was Loki. When Tony didn't say anything, Loki said, "Oh, yeah I forgot. Hello kiss."Loki winked before grabbing Tony, pulling their bodies close together. Tony didn't resist, as their lips pressed against each others.

Tony grunted in happiness it seemed, and Thor's mouth dropped. When the two separated, Tony was smiling. "I've missed you," he said. And Thor clenched his hands into fists, about ready to kill the both of them.

"..." Bruce stared and then chuckled, not actually scared at all. "Well then..." But it was almost like the four fell into the darkness to ignore the scene. They had to deal with the Joker. He was their main problem at the moment.

* * *

Fury blinked. "ANTHONY!" He roared then.

Even though Fury was the one to yell, Thor was the one to attack. Tony was pushed out of the way by Loki, throwing him on the ground. Loki moved out of the way just in time, the image of him was the only thing left in the place that Thor had attacked. Loki giggled at that, but Thor was already up on his feet again, attacking Tony.

"Oh no you don't," Loki said, waving a finger at his brother. "He's mine!"

Thor glowered, and then threw is hammer at Loki. This time, he was hit, and Loki fell to the ground unconscious. "No," he said, to nobody in particular. "Tony is mine - mine to _kill._ Or wound fatally. . ."

_"THOR!"_ Fury snapped at the god, he was clearly not at all thrilled either, but he wasn't doing anything about it at the moment besides trying to get Thor to not kill another Avenger.

Thor looked at Fury, his eyes squinted with anger. "_WHAT?"_

Tony decided to be an a**, and said, "While you were busy trying to kill me and your brother, Fury came to the realization that you were trying to kill _me_ and your brother."

Thor shot a look at him, before replying, "I would kill you. And you should know that." Thor then left the room, stomping his feet. He wanted to find out what had happened when there was an explosion.

Tony sat up on his elbows, and looked across the room at Loki, who wasn't unconscious after all. He got to his feet, and ran to help him up. When the two were both standing, they stared into each other's eyes. "What was the explosion all about?" Tony asked, not a hint of anger or his normal cockiness in his voice. His words were soft, unusually soft for somebody like him.

"Oh that?" Loki said. "That's just my new friend."

"Anthony." Fury growled. "Are you ready to explain this by any chance?" He hissed at the other before he heard Tim.

"...um..." Tim looked over at Bruce who had his eyes narrowed dangerously at Joker. There were more than enough of dead bodies laying around on the ground. The Joker laughed at them.

"Ah, came to play once more Batty?" He questioned and looked at the boys. "Ah, and you three also want to play with Uncle J?" He chuckled and Richard growled. Damian had his kanta and was snarling. Tim was stuck behind Conner who wanted to knock some sense into Joker.

"Come on, Joker, the party's only just started," Loki said. "Me and Tony have only had the time for a single kiss. Be nice for now - we can kill them later."

"Kill _them_ later?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Loki said, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Them. Not you, never you. You are too. . .yummy to kill." Tony smiled, before grabbing the hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it softly, and Loki leaned in towards his face. They began to kiss again, and neither of them cared that there were many people in the room with the intent to kill. Thor had at least left, but Fury was still upset. Fury always seemed to be upset.

Fury had snapped, ordering lock down instantly then.

Joker chuckled a little. "Oh no, we do not kill the Bats, as it is too fun to play~...and Gotham would be so very boring if they died...it's almost...fun seeing them struggle. Like that one...hmn...what was his name again? I don't remember. But beating him with a crowbar was quite fun, and then watching him die in an explosion was 10x better~"

Bruce, well, lost it then and he slammed his fist into Joker. "You. Will. Never. Harm. My. Sons. Ever. AGAIN."

Richard backed up as well as Conner.

Loki giggled. "I don't think I can ever prevent _that_ from happening."

Tony looked up at Loki, a frown forming on his lips. "But if we ever had children, we would try to keep them from harm, right? Oh, this isn't fair. A father should have his kids. . ."

"I agree with you," Loki replied. "This one is not my choice. When somebody wants to kill, you can't seem to stop them."

"And when they have the intent to do something else. . .?" Tony asked, forming a smirk.

"Not _now_," Loki replied. "There are _children_ in here."

"You are disgusting," Natasha said, grabbing at Clint. "There is nothing more for us to _see._ Do I have to stay? Come _on, _Clint. I'm leaving!"

Clint pushed her hand away, saying, "I'm still trying to figure out which person to support right now." Natasha said nothing, but left the room.

Batman swung around, eyes narrowed in a dangerous batglare. Yes, don't mess with the bat's children. You were on the top of his enemy list when you mess with them. Richard sighed then and tried to keep Bruce from killing someone. That was when something slammed into the room and slammed right into Joker, sending him flying. Whatever it was, it was red and blue with hints of black...

* * *

"!SUPERMAN!"

The krypton shot up and his eyes scowered for anything before blinking. "Bat...men?..." He then looked around and growled, taking a step back from the other heroes.

Richard facepalmed and Conner flew over to calm his "father" down.

Loki laughed again. Somehow, this was all funny to him. "Oh, a family reunion, is it? This is cause for celebration!"

"Is it now?" Tony said, completely oblivious that a man had somehow gotten into the room. "Then can we go somewhere to celebrate?"

Loki licked his lips before responding. "I would if we could. But, you see, my brother will probably be watching to make sure we don't get into _too_ much trouble. And we just got another visitor! We wouldn't want to ruin the fun, now would we?"

"Never," Tony said. His hands were entwined in Loki's black hair, and his eyes were soft. "I guess we can stay..."

"Good," Loki said. "Hey, Joker? Are you going to lie on the ground all day, or you going to do something?"

Batman glanced at Joker who well, had just had the Man of Steel slam into him. He chuckled, and that chuckle was scary honestly. Batman laughing was...well...a once in a life time thing. "He's not getting up. The Man of Steel just slammed into his chest; I highly doubt he can even move."

Superman blinked. "Br-" Batman nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Thank the...I don't remember. What does Green Lantern call them again?"

"..." Batman sighed. Sometimes, Clark was too spacey.

Somehow, Banner had stayed calm throughout this whole thing. "I'm leaving," he said gruffly, and then left quickly out of the room. That left Tony, Clint, and Fury in the room still. Tony was staring at Loki with a certain look; particularly one that others did not wish to describe.

Because Clint was really the only Avenger left in the room without a clue of what was going on, he decided to speak up. "Who _are_ you. And what the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Superman suddenly seemed to go serious. "My name is Superman, one of the 6 leaders of the Justice League. Also named the Man of Steel. I am a krypton, a race that is now almost extinct besides the fact Kara and I exist and Conner is technically also one of us. And honestly, I should be questioning where I am. Last time I checked I was in an old version of Gotham City, but clearly, I'm not." Yes, he was suddenly very scary and very stern. Batman cleared his throat and Superman just nodded crossing his arms. "Thus, I think I need to understand where I am as well as what is going on. All I know right now is I was thrown into the midst of a fight."

"Well," Tony said, finally seeming to be back to himself. "Welcome to America. You have found yourself in the meeting room. I am Tony, and this here next to me is Loki. I have no idea who the guy you crushed was. That guy, back there, the one with the eye-patch, he is Fury. And the one with the big eyes, he's Clint. Me and Clint are two of the six Avengers. We saved the world from Loki. But, we got over our differences..." he looked back at Loki, and walked his fingers up the other's chest. "That's all I know. The other weirdoes are none of my business."

Batman let out a growl and Superman sighed. "I know what America is thank you very much as I grew up in a town known as Smallvill." He said and crossed his arms, he didn't like this person's attitude, or much so that he knew he was a hero and he was standing next to a villain. The other matter of fact was probably that whatever was going on it was not a good thing.

Fury took a deep breath. "...this is a mess." He mumbled to himself before narrowing his eyes. "The Justice Leag-'

"A group of heroes." Richard looked up. "6 leaders, Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern are the leaders. There are many other members as well as ones that branch off the main six. Superman has Supergirl and Superboy. Batman well, has us. Martian Manhunter has M'gann. Flash has Kid Flash and Impulse. Wonder Woman has Wondergirl. Behind Green Lantern are the rest of the Green Lanterns spread about the universe." Richard explained and crossed his arms. "Our world heroes anyways." He seemed to try and keep calm. "

"..." Fury blinked, trying to fully understand that.

Clint sighed. Things just didn't seem to be making sense. Here there was another group of superheroes, and here Loki and Tony Stark were playing with each other's hands like there was nobody else in the world. Here there were the Bats, and now these "Supers", and it was all too much for him. He didn't sleep the night before. He was tired, and confused. "How did all of this happen? Why is everything so. . ._confusing?"_

"Warp happened." Batman growled. "And he caused this mess by his hand."

"Yes, time-space travailing hand." Richard said.

"Stop being a smart-mouth." Richard looked at Bruce then and looked away, huffing at him.

"Fine."

"..." Superman sighed, shaking his head.

Tony and Loki were having a major make out session in the back of the room, and Clint did his best to ignore it. weeks ago, they were trying to kill that guy, and now they were. . .mouthing each other? He shook his head in disappointment at his colleague.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Clint asked. "We still need to go find your other friends, right?"

"...huh?" Superman blinked.

"Flash...Flashes...um...Wally and Barry." Richard sweat-dropped. "Very confusing when I have to think about the fact that they are both Flash...and both...yeah..."

"...Wally's to old to go back to Kid Flash, so deal with it." Conner rubbed the back of his head. Richard pouted at him.

"..." Sometimes, Richard was not at all mature.

"I volunteer to help you find the. . .Flashes? Yes, I am here for you," Clint said. Now Tony and Loki were giggling in when they took breaks to breathe. It was getting weird, so Clint said something about it. "Get a room! We're trying to do something here!"

Loki and Tony stopped for a moment to look at Clint, then grabbed each other's hands and left. Clint did _not_ want to know where they were going, or what they were gonna do when they got there.

Richard tried to think. "All we need to do is find red blurs..." He mused. "Or people eating a LOT of food...I don't know how many times they have ate a restaurant empty."

"Would they be in a food eating contest?" Clint asked. He suddenly got embarrassed. "People. . eat. . .food. . .at. . .food eating contests. . ."

"Probably not." Richard chuckled. "Last time Wally entered Roy and I had to pay for the food he ate...and Roy was not a happy camper."

"Well then we can find a list of all the restaurants in town," Clint said. "The ones with buffets will be the ones at the top if the list."

"Good plan..." Richard then thought for a moment. "And I know where Wally would defiantly be...not sure about-"

"Barry will eat anything. Remember when he ate the burnt cookies we failed at making?"

"...true."

"I'll get on that," Clint said, and he began to leave the room, when a figure popped in the doorway.

"Tony came with the god into _my _room and insisted on kissing and pulling each other's clothes off until I left," Natasha said. "You have no idea how weird that was. What are we doing in here?"

"I was actually just leaving," Clint said. "To gather some information."

"And the others. . .?" she asked.

"I have no idea what they will be doing," Clint said, looking back at the other people in the world. "Maybe you could show them around. . .get them a place to sleep or something. . .OH! You could show Batman where Jason is. In the medical wing - he will want to see his son."

Natasha gave a confused look at the new Bruce, and indicated that he follow her. "Let's go see your kid."


	9. A New Kind Of Love

_A/n:_

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash, KonTim_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

_Steve/Richard_

_Pairings get added in as we keep going._

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_09_

_A New Kind Of Love_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

Bruce nodded. "Richard you're in charge." He said then followed Natasha without another word.

Richard blinked and nodded. "Right Father..." He mumbled then as the other walked away.

"...why does he put the younger one in charge?"

"No idea Clark."

* * *

Natasha walked slowly through the halls to the medical wing. She was really curious on who this "Batman" really was, and what he did, and things as such. "So," she began. "Bruce, eh? We have a Bruce on our team, too. Oh, by the way, I'm Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce responded calmly and pulled off his cowl silently. He didn't really talk too much.

"Um," Natasha said as they were entering the medical wing. She pushed open the first door, to see that there was a light on, and Steve was sitting by the bed. She gave him a look, and he left. "So," she said. "This is your room, and he's in the bed. I think Clint mentioned that you gave him the antidote, so I'm pretty sure that you know that he will be out for a few days. We have set up arrangements to keep watch on him at all times to make sure somebody is here when he wakes up."

"Him, being him. It won't last to long." Bruce sighed. "You see, with him being brought back to life, a lot of things have...odd effects on him." He looked at Jason and frowned. "..." He moved the hair out of his sons face. "...I still can't stop regretting not being there to save him..."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Natasha blurted. She thought she said it a bit too fast, ad she decided to add on to her statement. "Even a father can't always be there to protect his kids. I wouldn't beat yourself up about that."

"The Joker BLEW HIM UP!" Bruce rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "And I wasn't there...I'm supposed to protect them...but I'm not there. I'm never there..." He closed his eyes. "Richard's lost it two times now. Tim was made insane...Jason was killed...how am I a good Father when I can't help them?"

"You feed them, don't you?" Natasha said. Something was drawing her to this guy; she couldn't see him upset and sad like this. "You give them clothes, right? You give them a _home_ don't you? You give them a _father._ No child can ask for more than that."

"...Alfred cooks. I don't..." Bruce sighed. "Alfred buys the clothing..." He murmured again then shook his head. "I gave them a large manor that is cold and unfriendly. I can't name how many times I had Richard running to me as a child, crying because he felt lonely in the Manor...and what good is a Father that can never be there?...and Richard had more...he would never have been like this if his parents hadn't died... if Zucoo hadn't killed them right in front of him. I mean...I called my ACTUAL son a MONSTER...but I couldn't help it...he was an Al Ghul...they are...dangerous...evil…They CREATED him...IN A TUBE. How am I a good Father?"

"You try," Natasha said. Those were the only two words she could come up with, and she hoped that they would be enough.

"...I try to do what? Get them hurt...? That's really all I do..." Bruce looked at Jason. "Richard about died...countless times... I can't even get Revenge for what Joker did to Jason...to Tim..."

"You try," Natasha began, but suddenly found herself without words. "You try to help them, right? You took Richard in. You gave them a home, even if it is huge and cold. They have somebody who cares for them."

"...but it's NEVER enough...I care so much but I can't help.._Batman _can...but I...I don't...do well." He sighed then.

Natasha held her hand out to Bruce's back, but slowly pulled away. She was unsure of herself for a moment, but then she put her hand on to Bruce's shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered.

Bruce blinked and looked at her. Anyone besides family -minus Barry who seemed to be concerned about anyone and everyone-, never really cared.

Natasha pulled her hand away again, suddenly embarrassed. Her face went hot, scared that Bruce didn't like what she was doing. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away.

"Huh? No...don't be sorry... No one has really acted like that around me besides Family...it's...different."

"..." Natasha looked at, no into, Bruce's eyes. "Acted. . .how?"

"...comforting." Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "Most people just are after me for money, no one seems to care how I feel anymore."

"I don't see how people could go after your money," Natasha said, "when you have a heart. People just don't care enough to see it."

"I'm a billionaire." Bruce looked at her and chuckled. "People want to be married to me because of that. Half of them don't actually care."

_I didn't know that._ Natasha said. _And I actually care._ She knew it wasn't the right time to say something like that, and scrambled to come up with something else. "People like that can hardly count as people at all."

"Half, no more than half of Gotham is made of them." Bruce shrugged. "You just get used to it eventually..."

"I wish you didn't have to," Natasha said, "get used to it, I mean."

"I've been since I was a child. A lot of people find an orphaned billionaire easy to get close to. It doesn't matter anymore...it's always there."

"Things are different here," Natasha said. "Nobody knows who you are, right now. You shouldn't have to worry about the paparazzi, I'm sure of it. You are more. . .free here."

"...and I have to take better care of my kids here. I have to stop a mess that Warp made, and fix it..." Bruce sighed. "Not much better besides the fact "Batman" doesn't have to be kept a secret."

"I am here for you. We are here for you," Natasha corrected herself.

"Really? Half of your "friends" don't seem to actually CARE. That's how it always is. Bats work alone the best because we only have one another."

"Tony doesn't give a damn, because he doesn't give a damn about anything," Natasha said. "Steve cared enough to stay in here to keep an eye on Jason. Bruce cared enough to leave before he hurt somebody. Thor is a god, and acts like he doesn't care but I know that he does. Clint - he has an attachment to you guys for some reason. And me - you know that I care."

"The fact that us bats are better alone stands...that's probably why we run Gotham and not anyone else. Because we are too...cold...as Barry puts it. Too...dark."

"Cold?" Natasha questioned. Her voice didn't sound angry, but soft, like he was telling her a joke. "If you were cold, you wouldn't be in here right now looking after your son."

Bruce chuckled then pulled on the cowl and looked at her. "Tell me, if you were a normal person in a horrible city and saw THIS, what would you think first?" He had a typical Batman look...cunning. Evil almost.

" I would kick your _a**,"_ Natasha said, a small smile on her face. She hoped he could see that she was trying to be slightly funny. Even if this situation was serious, she needed him to feel better. "That's what I do."

Bruce pulled off the cowl. "Not in Gotham. No one and I mean NO ONE messes with a Bat unless they are insane...like Joker..." He sighed then and looked at Jason. "We are the kings of the dark..." He noticed the other wince and tried to get away from something and calmly put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Jay..."

"I should go," Natasha said. "He seems to need your attention. . ." She turned her back slowly, hoping for Bruce to stop her.

Bruce hesitantly moved a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. "..." He wasn't good with words, but it was a gester enough he thought.

She turned to see his eyes inches away from hers; she hadn't realized they were so close. His eyes had darkness to them, and it enticed her. Natasha's eyes were locked on his, and she couldn't move. She had no idea what to do.

It felt strange almost. He saw this in Selena when he saw her prowling about sometimes but...wow... She was... He didn't know what he was doing as he leaned in lightly, kissing her.

Natasha closed her eyes and gently kissed back. This is what she had wanted, right? Why she had comforted him. . .She slowly pulled away, almost scared of the reaction she would get back from Bruce. She smiled lightly, looking at him.

Bruce blinked. He had just...okay. Needed to keep that away from a loud Speedster. But he didn't really regret it. Instead...a small smile came to his lips.

Natasha's eyes lit up. He wasn't mad at her, like she had expected. She looked up at Bruce one more time, before lifting her face into his, kissing him again.

Bruce moved one of his large hands to go into her hair and kissed back, He had kissed first, if anything, this was his mess...and he actually likes this mess.

Natasha put her arms around Bruce's neck, continuing to put her lips against his. His lips were so soft, and the hair she could feel falling onto his neck was soft and smooth. The breath from his nose warmed her face, comforting her. She liked this more than she had imagined.

"Bruce-...I'll leave now..." Richard turned around and walked out, Damian blinking and then looking annoyed as he followed his brother.

Bruce blinked, finally pulling away and chuckling. "Well then..." He smiled at her then. Well...love seemed to exist.

"You should probably go get them," Natasha said, twirling her fingers in his hair. Her eyes were soft, and she almost didn't want to let him go. "I can watch this once." She looked for a moment at Jason, and then back a Bruce. "If you want."

Bruce chuckled. "I probably shouldn't go near Damian right now. He just gave me my own batglare back, and he did not look...thrilled. Besides they probably just-" He blinked as he was slammed into, before he blinked. "Hello Barry..."

"HAH! I FINALLY SNUCK UP...wait...you knew it was me...no fair..." A blonde, as old as Bruce, pouted then and blinked at the scene. "...maybe this is why I'm not supposed to run through walls anymore."

"...you think?"

"..." 'Barry' pouted and crossed his arms. "Meanie."

"Because you are an idiot."

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Okay," Natasha said. "Maybe _I_ should go. Seems like you found another friend."

Barry blinked. "..." He shrugged then and was gone in a red blur. Bruce blinked and sighed. "...just ignore him...please...he's an annoying one."

"HEY!"

"I'm right!" Bruce snapped back, knowing the speedster hurt him. Now just to not say that they _had _been dating until Barry "died"...yeha...bad idea.

Natasha shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Do you want me to stay, or should I go see how Clint is doing?"

"Stay..." Bruce murmured and wrapped an arm around her. "Richard can-"

"WALLY! STOP GETTING STUCK IN WALLS!"

"...yeah he's got this. His best friend is worse than Barry."

"And I should go make sure Wally can actually _get out_ of this wall." Barry vanished in a blur.

"Okay," she said softly. "I'll stay." She wrapped her arms around Bruce, and nestled her head into his chest. She felt so welcome, so warm. She hardly knew him - but she never wanted to move from that spot.

Bruce held her close, and kissed her cheek. He really liked this...loved this. "Hmn..." He closed his eyes for a moment before he realized something. Barry was alive. He had just fallen in love. Oh sh*t.

Natasha felt Bruce stiffen after he kissed her. She knew something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked. What could go wrong at a time like this? Everything was so perfect!

"Huh? Um...I just...realized something...eheh...you see...there was just something I realized yeah..." Bruce sighed, not knowing how to put this.

Natasha pulled out of his arms, and looked up at him. What was it? Why was he hesitating? She was suddenly afraid; she had just realized that she loved Bruce, and already something was getting in the way of them. _Just my luck_ she thought. ". . .Yes?" she asked carefully, her voice a whisper.

"This will sound insane...two-three years ago...I...was with...um...someone else. Then..."The Death Race" happened...and that person was gone...but is now...back...having outraced even death...but...two-three years can be a long time...just don't know how to..."make it seem alright"...to that person..."

"Well," Natasha said, slightly hurt by the news. "It has been two or three years. Maybe this person. . .she can move on."

"I know that...but to that person..._he _has been running all these years, without knowing. To him, it was a minute...maybe a second... I don't know how to "not" hurt _him_ without making myself sound like a jerk. I've done that enough times..." He moved her hair from her face. "...and I don't want it to hurt you..."

"How would you sound like a jerk?"Natasha asked. "If you do not love him, then he should know. It would hurt him more for him _not_ to know, and find out on his own. Right? . . . I guess that didn't make sense. . ." His eyes were dark, and his lips were so close to her face - she couldn't stop herself. She kissed him lightly, and pulled away quick. She hardly knew she went in for it until after she was away from his face again.

"...because I seem to always sound like a jerk at times." Bruce sighed and blinked then. He moved and held her close, and sighed. "The only problem is...I don't know what I feel for him. I'm mad because he was gone. I'm sad because I was a jerk before he vanished. I'm annoyed because he's an idiot. And...glad he's alive...what the hell does that mean then?"

"It means that you are confused," Natasha said. "You just need some time to think. Sort this all out." She nestled close into his arms. She closed her eyes, comfortable in her position. She looked across the room at Jason, who was laying still on the bed. "I think you should figure things out before he wakes up."

"Actually, he'll probably just threaten to shoot me then walk away...he sadly, normally does that. He's angry at me...for a number of reasons..." Bruce looked at Jason and sighed. "One being I can't kill the man who killed him...and he feels betrayed..."

_"I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt..."_

Bruce sighed as he remembered that. _I hurt him...because I didn't do what he needed me to...kill Joker... But I will never kill._

"Find a way to make him feel un-betrayed, then," Natasha said. "That probably makes no sense, but you need to fix things."

"The only way I can is by _killing _Joker. I promised, I vowed...to never kill...never take a life...I can't do that...and otherwise, he won't listen."

_"If he had done that to you...beat you to a bloody pulp...I would have tracked down this worthless pile of death worshipping garbage!"_

"..." Bruce sighed.

"Get him close," Natasha said. "If you get him down, i'm sure I could finish him off for you. Or Banner, or Roger, or Stark, or Barton, or Thor. He kind of blew up part of the mansion - oh my god! We are in here, but we left Fury alone with your friends and that creep!"

"Clark can more than handle him." Bruce chuckled. "Trust me. This guy is probably the second person next to me no one wants to mess with. Plus, he's dealing with Tim's angry boyfriend who is...technically Clark's son. So. I think they are good...if anything Conner will kill him...eheh..."

"Um. . .okay. ." Natasha said. She looked up at Bruce, and her face went red as soon as she met is eyes, Her heart started pounding, and she wasn't sure why. She just leaned up into his face again, and kissed him, and this time, she didn't pull away. She just prayed that he would kiss her back.

Bruce began to kiss back before a red helmet hit him in the head. One of Jason's eyes was half opened and he grumbled before rolling over. "Quite the make-out session before I throw one of the daggers Damian threw at me..." He mumbled before realizing something. He shot up. "BRUCE?!"

Bruce blinked as the ex-Robin stared at him before fainting. "...er...I'm wondering if I should be concerned."

Natasha jumped as the helmet hit Bruce. She looked at the source, to see Jason awake on the bed. Her eyes widened, and she flinched away from Bruce's arm. What was he thinking? What was going through Jason's mind? "Er. . .?" she grunted, unsure what to do.

"..." Bruce chuckled then and picked up the helmet and looked at the dent in it. "Well, he still has good aim I see...heh." He chuckled. "I did tell you he wakes quickly..." He sighed and pulled the covers over the boy and moved the white strand of hair from his face. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do about him."

"Hey," Natasha said. "It's almost lunch time, or maybe even dinner. Either way, I'm hungry. Want me to go make something? Jason might need something to eat, too. . ."

"Huh?..." Bruce seemed to not hear her before he chuckled. "I'll eat something and yes, he probably will-" He was cut off as Richard tackle-hugged him. "!Richar-"

"Tim tried to shoot me again!" He felt like he was back with the boys as kids when he heard that.

"...well...at least it wasn't Jason this time."

Richard pouted. "No, Tim with no meds is worse..."

"...he doesn't have his medication?"

"No."

"...sh*t...where is Damian?"

"...oh dear..."

"You don't know."

"Nu-uh..."

"Sometimes, I wonder how you graduated Highschool."

"Because Gotham Academy was annoying."

"..." Bruce sighed. 25 year old or not, Richard seemed like he was 8, not like Bruce blamed him. He had...mind disorders. He had a reason. He looked at Natasha then. "I'm going to deal with this, and hopefully find some meds for Tim before he loses it fully. Then I'll be back."

Richard blinked, lightly seeming to hang off of Bruce. He looked calm...then again he was very...short so he had no issues.

"Richard," she said. 'I'm going to go get food. Do you want something?"

Richard blinked and nodded, blinking childish like. Bruce patted his head then and frowned. How bad was this now? He seemed to be getting bi-polar. It was beginning to worry him. Richard then tilted his head, he was acting like an 8 year old alright.

"Kay," Natasha said. "I'll be back."

She left the medical wing, and walked to the kitchen. She glanced at the time, seeing that it was 3 in the afternoon. That box of doughnuts that was still left didn't seem like the type of food she would want to eat in the afternoon. bored with all the possibilities for a meal in the pantry, she began browsing the fridge. Nothing seemed good, so she grabbed a few cups of soup from the counter, and stuck them in the microwave. She sat in the counter, watching the food spin slowly in the microwave. She looked out of the window to find the clouds dark, preparing to rain.

The microwave beeped, and she grabbed a plate to put all the cups on. There were four different types of soup, and she hoped that nobody would be too picky about what they were eating. She grabbed a bunch of spoons, and started heading back to the room.


	10. Not Dead

_A/n:_

_Pairings:_

_Avengers: FrosIron, HawkWidow_

_Batman: JayRich, DamiRich, BirdFlash, BatFlash, KonTim_

_Cross: Barry/Bruce/Natasha_

_Tony/Diana_

_Steve/Richard_

_Pairings get added in as we keep going._

* * *

**_On Broken Wings_**

_10_

_Not Dead_

* * *

_We never said that we were normal, and waking up in another world just proves it. But how many times do all of us have to go through pain in order for something to actually go our way in the end? How many people will die...how many heroes will fall? What is the destiny of our two worlds?_

When she arrived, she put down the plate, an looked over at Jason. Somehow, someway, Richard and Jason were both sleeping. Richard, despite older but smaller, was curled up into his brother's arch, snuggled into his chest. Bruce glanced up at her and smiled weakly.

"Don't even ask me how that happened. I left the room to give Tim his medication, came back, and they were like this...I'm not shocked though. Richard likes someone to be there for him, and not just knowing it. He's the one that needs to _feel _a person cares. It has something to do with his medical issues." He sighed. Richard was the touchy-feely one, he always needed a touch or something to keep him sane and not...well... Depressed. Words helped, for a second. That was how the boy worked.

"It's cute," Natasha said with a smile. "I brought some soup, want some?"

"Yes, it is." Bruce chuckled then nodded, before sighing as Richard almost rolled off the bed, but being who he was, caught himself and snuggled more into Jason. "Also, if you are wondering why he was acting like an 8 year old, he has...mind issues. Choosing 8 as the number goes back to when the most traumatic thing happened to him..."

"Oh," Natasha said. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Tati..." Richard rolled over again, sighing.

Bruce rubbed the back of his head then. "Please don't have nightmares." He said under his breath as the other seemed to relax. Seemed was what Bruce was thinking. To anyone else he was fine. To him, there was just a small difference.

"You okay?" Natasha asked. He seemed to be okay, but she knew better.

"Just worried. Nightmares happen a lot between the boys. No matter how old. I can tell too. I can tell when there is a nightmare. There are the slightest changes in their movements, breathing, whispers, anything. I've learned everything that singles one of them."

"That's impressive," she replied. "That is the father that you are."

"No. It's Batman. I've learned to see anything, everything, different. Take it in. Never let it go. They know it too. They know how to take in the smallest detail, and know..." He trailed off and frowned.

"Tati..." The voice was stronger, sadder.

Natasha didn't say anything. Bruce seemed busy comforting Richard, so she picked up a cup of soup and started sipping on it. She watched Bruce, the way he looked at his kids - there was nothing in the world that stopped her from loving him at that very moment.

Bruce moved to the boys, wrapping an arm around his eldest son. "Shh...Tati is right here..." He whispered and kissed his forehead. "Relax..."

The boy hugged him in his sleep, snuggling. But he seemed to relax, calm.

"If that isn't you being a father," Natasha whispered, "then I don't know what it."

Bruce motioned for silence as he murmured something in another language. The eldest brother was suddenly sleeping well, smiling. He looked at her then. "Sorry, just didn't want him to go right back into that Nightmare." He chuckled then. "That, defiantly is. Just helps to know Romany too."

Natasha smiled. "You gonna eat?" she questioned playfully.

"Hmn? Sometimes, I forget to eat, better remember that." Bruce chuckled and got up. "Or...Alfred would tell me I would have "hell life" if I didn't." He shuddered. "Never, ever, disobey Alfred...he will ruin your life..."

"You talk about this Alfred a lot," Natasha said, handing Bruce a cup of soup and a spoon. "Who is he?"

"Butler, Father, Grandfather...family." Bruce smiled then and took a sip. "Alfred has been there since my parents were killed, raised me. He raised the boys as well. But BOY, can he make life a living hell. That is why, when he makes a rule, EVERYONE even JASON follows it."

Natasha chuckled, and smiled lightly. "Sounds like a great guy, minus the "living hell". I would love to meet him someday."

"He is, and you probably will. Him being a Bat, well no costume, but part of our family, he'll probably end up here..."

"I hope so," Natasha said. "Then you'll have the whole family." She smiled at Bruce, just happy to be talking to him.

"...well...no. The girls aren't here. And yes, there are girls. Batgirl, Oracle, and Batwoman. Not "family family" but Batfamily. Oracle is more like a big sister to, and Batgirl well; she was Robin at one point. Katie though...well..Richard knows more of her than I do."

"ACH!"

Bruce chuckled as Richard landed off the bed in a handstand, somehow he managed to catch himself like that.

"Sometimes, you really are a full blood acrobat."

"Of course, it's my forte."

"And yet somehow you ended up as a police officer."

"..."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at this. "You hungry, Acrobat?" she asked teasingly. "I got soup if you want to eat."

"Yes please!" Richard smiled and then flipped himself back over, flipping into the air twice before landing on his feet. He smiled. Yes, true-blooded acrobat.

"Take your pick - I've got tomato soup and chowder," Natasha said. "What do you prefer? Actually, grab it yourself. There's a spoon on the table." She pointed to a stand nearby.

Richard smiled and picked up one. "Thanks." He said to her and blinked then. "Hn...from the non-yelling I can assume that Clark has Damian and Tim away from one another."

"That or Barry is talking so much that they can't attack one another." Bruce sighed.

Natasha smiled. She wasn't sure to do, but she knew that she didn't want to leave. Bruce chuckled at Richard as he realized it was hot and started to fan his tongue. "It's hot," Natasha said, winking.

"I realize..." Richard rubbed his now burnt tongue and huffed.

Bruce smiled still. "You really are like a little child."

"Huh?"

Natasha laughed. She looked over at Bruce, who seemed to look happy.

Richard finished drinking the soup, having just given up on trying not to burn his mouth and tongue...and throat. That was when he was abruptly tackled to the ground by a red blur.

"Got ya!"

"!Wally!" He started to laugh then and turned around as the other tickled him. "W-wwalllllyyyyy...s-stop..." He chuckled.

Bruce rolled his eyes, blinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't get stuck in a wall this time Barry?"

"...HEY!" Barry pouted before rolling his eyes. "That was a onetime thing. I didn't mean to get stuck in Diana's jet. Her fault for bringing the dang thing. I hate it. It's invisible..."

Natasha began to feel out of place. Bruce had his family, and he was watching his family. She felt like she should leave, leave him to be with his family. She gave one last look at Bruce before standing, and slowly heading towards the door.

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

The two older males were arguing. Wally and Richard blinked, stopping their "tickle-war" to watch. That was before Wally's stomach growled. Richard laughed at that and Wally pouted, tackling him again.

"Ach-! Walllyyyyyyyyy!"

Natasha shook her head, laughing. She then left, to go do something else. Maybe she should get some more food - she wasn't sure where she was going, but she just didn't feel right in the room. He had his family; she couldn't distract him from that could he? She began to wander the halls, hoping she would eventually have some idea on what she was doing.

Barry then became serious when she left. "We've found the gap." He whispered.

"I thought so. What's the bad news...?"

"It's spreading, that is what it's doing...I've tried to figure it out, but nothing seems to make sense."

"..." Bruce frowned. "What else Barry?"

"We have contact with Hal, but..."

"But...?"

"He can't help...and has little excuses to explain to...you know who..."

"Things are falling apart."

"Yes. A little more and these worlds will hit one another."

"We have to stop that."

"We can't."

"Only Warp can."

"Yeah."

"Then we have little options..." Bruce looked over at Barry who nodded. "And I'm assuming the speed-force is the last thing we want going through there."

"It could shatter time and space itself."

"...then we are in trouble."

"We are." Barry confirmed and sighed. He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. "We don't have many options..."

"Yes, I realize that..." Bruce looked at him. "We need to go look. Now."

Barry nodded. The two got up, pulling up the hoods. "Come on." Barry nodded, dashing out, grabbing Bruce's arm as he did so.

Richard and Wally looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

Natasha walked back to her room, ready to just plop down on her bed to think. She opened was about to open her door, but she heard Tony groaning in pain, Loki was probably on top of him, and she didn't dare open the door. She walked over to Clint's room - maybe he had gotten somewhere with the restaurant list. Maybe he had found more information than just the more popular food places. She walked in his room, the door was already open.

"Have you made any progress?" she asked.

"I have most of the restaurants in town written," he said. "But there were two more people who showed up looking for this other Bruce, so I think it might be a bit stupid that I even started, now. This is all so confusing. . ."

"I agree with you," was all she said. And then there was a silence between them.

Natasha jumped at the sound of another explosion. Clint sighed behind her, still annoyed at all the things that were going on. He gave her a sideways glance, and then the both of them ran. They had to find out was going on. Just today there had already been two explosions - how did they know that there wouldn't be more?

As Natasha ran, she listened. There was a crumbling sound from somewhere above them, and she knew that the explosion was somewhere up. She scanned as she moved, searching for a staircase. When she saw one, she leaped up the stairs, sometimes skipping three at a time. She heard Rogers close behind her, and Clint was readying an arrow, just in case. She just kept running. The world seemed to go in slow motion, and she just kept going. She needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Richard and Wally looked at one another. "Things are really going wrong here..." they whispered to one another before quickly taking off to where the sound came from.

Wally stopped instantly when he saw who it was. He took a step back. "...Richard...I thought...you said...Deathstroke...was dead..."

Richard could only drop to his knees as he watched the missionary raise his gun at them.

"I d...id..."


End file.
